Time Goes By
by Mondra
Summary: Chp. 13's up! What happenes when Bulma and Vegeta get lost in time? Will they kill eachother or... just the opposite? When Veggie has a light depression and Bulma is sometimes hysterical everything can happen... (a freakish story before the androids)
1. About the Time Machine

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ (()  
  
1 Author's note: READ THIS PLEASE!!!!!!!! This is my 1st fic ever. And I'm NOT English, nor American. I'm Polish, but I learn English for a long time, and I decided to write something (after many battles with myself ;))  
  
And I have only one request: if you don't understand something in this fic, inform me, cause I can write sth that you don't understand, and I won't know about it. Also please inform me about my grammar (ugh, I hate this) and spelling mistakes. Thou English is a lot more simple than Polish, I make awful mistakes. And the language may be poor... Sorry.  
  
But don't say I haven't warn ya!  
  
And I accept every R/R, even flames.  
  
Oh, and one more thing – my name. My name is Asia (NOT a continent) and it's a short form of Joanna, and Asiolek is a short form of Asia. Joanna = Joasia = Joanka = Aśka =Asia = Asiol = Asiolek. Understand? ^_^ . And it's my real name.  
  
- bla bla - text  
  
„ bla bla" thoughts  
  
'K. Let's start the fic.  
  
Time Goes By  
  
Chapter 1 – about the time mahine  
  
2 march 2582 A.D.  
  
  
  
- WOMAN!!! – Bulma heard a very angry voice behind her lab door. „Oh no, not that asshole again..."  
  
- What now, Vegetable-head? I have work to do – she growled - That piece of junk that you call GR is broken, woman. I want you to fix it. AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!  
  
- Sorry, but what? – blue-haired woman asked innocently.  
  
- You know damn well of what I talk about! Those stupid nicknames. Veggie, Vegetable... Woman, I reminde you that I'm the Sayian no Oui, Prince of all...  
  
- Idiots and Asses.  
  
- ???  
  
- Ya know what? I'll stop calling you like that, when you'll call me BULMA not WOMAN, cause my name is Bulma you prick. – Bulma looked at him, as he glared at her, turned around and left.  
  
- What the hell posesed me to invite him? – she sighned  
  
- Maybe you did that becouse I'm so handsome, that you couldn't take your eyes off me hmm? - Vegeta shouted to her from the kitchen.  
  
- Oh, shut up, you ass. – she said and turned her attention to her latest invention – time machine in a watch. She was really proud of this, and thou this was only a better version of that thing in wich this boy from the future came, it was a lot more functional and useful. It looked like a simple watch. Black, with small red button and date setting. „Perfect" Bulma thought and put it on. „And it maches my jeans." She smiled and left to repair that damned GR.  
  
While Vegeta was busy eating everythig from the fridge, Bulma fixed the GR  
  
- Vegeeeeta!!! Get your sorry ass here if you want to train!!!  
  
- This is the only thing that I want to do on that mudball you call your planet. – he smirked and set the gavity to 400g.  
  
„Finally. The baby is all alone with its favorite toy, now I can prepare for my date." She sighned and began to dig in her clothes.  
  
Half an hour later Bulma was ready. She was sitting on a sofa in her living room, waiting.  
  
„He should be here any minute." She thought and in that moment, the doorbell rang.  
  
- Hi, Bulma baby. – Yamcha smiled as he saw his blue haired girlfriend. – May I go inside?  
  
- Yeah, sure. „That's strange. We're always going out."  
  
- Babe, I wanted to talk to you. – Yamcha said.  
  
After 2 hours he left.  
  
Vegeta was amused that they didn't accually DO anything. They just talked. And it was very odd.  
  
- Woman, what happened? – he asked Bulma while she was cooking her dinner  
  
- Nothing.  
  
- Don't you lie to me...  
  
-Oh, ok. If it's so important for you, Yamcha and I broke up. Happy now? - she turned to leave, but grabed her arm.  
  
- And that's all? You would normally cry or be mad or something...  
  
- We broke up in peace. We're still friends. I'm not savage, Vegeta. Now let me go. – she ordered. He growled and let go. He'll NEVER understand this baka Onna. Sometimes she was even worse than Kakarott. Annoying loud - mouthed and beautiful... „Wait... How did that last one get there? Damn. I'm not thinking clearly. It must be the lack of training. Hope that GR is fixed. Or else I will kill and the Onna and Kakarott. Oh and that's a nice thought..." and with that he started his training.  
  
9 hours later...  
  
Bulma falled exhaused on her bed. „This was a very busy day" she thought and fell asleep.  
  
The next day she went to the kitchen only to find that Veggie has eaten all the food suplies. „Oh when I'll get this monkey, he will regred that he even heard of Earth...". Sheran to the GR and pulled out the main plug. She heard the power go down and after that loud cursing. „It's music to my ears... Here he goes."  
  
-WOMAN!!! What the hell did you do?!?!?!?!  
  
- Oh, i just wanted to say that your going OUT, buster. Becouse you've ate ALL the food, you will go shopping.  
  
- What? Woman, I'm not a serevant.  
  
- And I am, right? Please, Veggie. Now, off you go.  
  
- Onna, I'm warning you... – Vegeta growled and grabbed her wrist.  
  
- You baka! Don't do that... too late.  
  
- What, Woman?  
  
- You'll see...  
  
And suddenly they felt the room spinning.  
  
- Oh. – Bulma said  
  
- Woman – Vegeta said  
  
- Hm? – she responded  
  
- Where are we? – he asked calmly  
  
- I. Don't. Know.  
  
- Oh.  
  
Two minutes passed is silence.  
  
- Onna. – he growled. – Take us back.  
  
- I'm working at it. You could find out where are we.  
  
As she began to do something with her time mahine, he looked around. They were standing in the middle of a field. Far on the horizon there were few cottages, and on the other side there was a large city.  
  
- Vegeta.  
  
- What.  
  
- I can't fix it.  
  
- What do you mean, you can't. You can fix anything...  
  
- Maybe, but we are in a strange place, and I have no tools.  
  
- Just great. Woman. Now I can kill you.  
  
- Oh really?  
  
- Or maybe... first we will find out where are we.  
  
- You mean WHEN are we.  
  
- Eee... what do you mean...?  
  
- i mean, that when you touched time mahine on my wrist, we are somwhere in time.  
  
-...  
  
- Let's go to that town. – she said and started to walk thru the field. He watched her for a moment. And then he grabbed her by her waist and took off to the air.  
  
Five minutes later they were inside the city walls, looking at the colorful crowd. Bulma thought, that it was some kind of market place.  
  
- Excuse me? – she asked  
  
- Quo? – the old woman with wood on her back looked at her.  
  
- Erm... Where are we?  
  
- Quo?  
  
- Vegeta – she whispered – she's speaking Latin...  
  
- So we are in Rome. 


	2. Quo Vadis, Vegeta?

1 Disclamer: Grrr... I don't own DBZ  
  
Author's note: I compeatly forgot to say, that it is before B/V got married or even before something... happened.  
  
ummm... Sorry about those translations... I just thought that most people know those words.  
  
Nevermind. I will add those explanations today ;)  
  
Oh, and thanx Kim. My dad works in holland and I often go there.  
  
Now, you're probably wondering what the hell is this fic about. Well, my idea is quie simple... But I won't tell you. Hehehe ^_^  
  
Transtations (Japaneese):  
  
Oui – prince  
  
Onna – woman  
  
Baka – idiot  
  
Latin:  
  
Quo – what  
  
O tempora! O mores! – O times! O customs! (Mark Cyceron 106 – 43 b.c.)  
  
Quo Vadis – where are you giong? (quo vadis, domine? [ where are you going, master?] – Henryk Sienkiewicz „Quo Vadis" 1905)  
  
And one thing – this chapter is situated in Rome, at times of Nero (a cezar).  
  
Do you know a book „Quo Vadis" by Henryk Sienkiewicz (Nobel, 1905)? If not, you surley know a film (sigh). Anyway, this chapter is based on this book.  
  
Now, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
65 A.D.  
  
- What? And how do you know that? – Bulma asked.  
  
- Well, I do something in my free time. Like READING, Woman. I'm not stupid.  
  
„Free time? What free time? He trains 24/7! And he must eat and sleap... oh, nevermind."  
  
She thought.  
  
- OK., we must get out of here. Now.  
  
- Why?  
  
- Oh, just c'mon.  
  
They walked thru the city walls, and Vegeta pulled a capsule out of his pocket.  
  
- Hay? And where did you get that? – Bulma glared at him  
  
- Nevermind, Woman. Only thing that is important, that's I've got a translator here.  
  
- Really? How did you...  
  
- No more questions – he said and encapsulated the things that were inside. „Oh. Interesting." Bulma thought."He has here all my lab! So that's where all those things were gone... That asshole!" She was mad, but said nothing. Meanwhile, Vegeta found the translators and put it on. He handed one to Bulma, and met her fiurious gaze. „She looks almost frigtening, when she does that that..." He sook his head and headed again to the city.  
  
Suddenly he felt someone knock him down.  
  
- Hay – he said while standing up. – Whatch it old man. – he looked at a small man looking up at him  
  
- I beg for forgiveness, my lord.  
  
- Hmpf.  
  
- I also ask you for help...  
  
- Huh?  
  
- Take this, please, and deliver it to Romulus st. I shall be very gratefull, my lord – and he disappeared.  
  
„ What the hell...?" Sayian thought. He looked at the envelope in his hands. The Woman stood behind him, and wathed the whole scene.  
  
- And THAT'S weird – she said  
  
- I wonder what's inside... – he began to open up the letter  
  
- And don't you even dare, Vegeta! – Bulma shouted and grabbed the paper  
  
- Why not?  
  
- It's private, you moron. You cannot read everything that gets to your hands!  
  
- So how we are going to deliver it?  
  
- You were meaning to deliver it? Serious?  
  
- Yes  
  
- ... Wow... I'm proud of you, really... Doing something for another...  
  
- Woman, I'm doing it to MYSELF. I want to know what's inside.  
  
- Idiot. – she muttered – See what's the adress.  
  
They walked down the street searhing for the right house. After about half an hour of walking around, they found a small an poor house in the end of the city.  
  
- What a place... – Bulma looked around – Let's go inside.  
  
She knocked, and almost in the same moment a small face appeared in the opened door.  
  
- Hallo. – a small old woman said in a soft voice  
  
- Hi, we came here, becouse someone gave us a letter... – Bulma started  
  
- Come inside, please – the woman whispered  
  
They came inside, to a small atrium (kind of a Roman living–room with a hole in the roof and a small pool in the middle of the floor to collect the rain water), and then to a little room on the right. Bulma thought, that it looked like a dark tomb.  
  
- Eee... ma'm?  
  
- Yes?  
  
- Erm... What was in this letter?  
  
- I'm afraid I cannot tell you. Christians are not liked in Rome. /AN: i mean the city itself/  
  
- We are in ROME?  
  
- You did not know? Ahhh... This is why you are dressed so strange...  
  
- Wha... – It was true. Bulma was wearing red trousers and green baggy T- shirt. Vegeta was dressed in his usual spandex.  
  
- Oh. Do you know where could we get some cloths?  
  
- I shall give you some. But now tell me, are you Romans?  
  
- No, we are... – but Vgeta inerrupted her suddenly  
  
- We are from Greece. Yes, that's right.  
  
- Ahhh... Greeks. We have one Greek here. Well, would you mind if I ask you about... your religion?  
  
- Christian. – Bulma said /AN: I don't know, so I made it up, for the story/  
  
- Really? I have not heard of you! What is your name?  
  
- B... – but again Vegeta covered her mouth  
  
- Our names are not important. But you may call us Vegeta – he pionted to himself – and Onna – he turned around to face Bulma who, when she noticed his smirk, glared at him coldly.  
  
- You do not like your name?  
  
- No, it's not that... ugh.. nevermind.  
  
The woman, who introduced herself as Kadina, gave them some gray robes, and when they put them on, she led them to the kithen.  
  
- So, you're not going to tell us what was in that letter?  
  
- No, I can tell you. If you can keep a secret.  
  
- Sure we can! You can trust us! – Bulma assured her enthusiastickly  
  
- So I shall tell you. We, the christians, are peacefull, as you might know, but Romans are brutal and cruel. But not everyone. Princess Ligia Kallina, the dauther of my friend, Pomponia Grecyna, was kidnapped by pretorians (cezar's bodyguards) and she stayed in Palatyn (the hill, on which the cezar's palace stood). All becouse Mark Winicjus fell in love with her and wanted her to himself, and... Oh, that doesn't matter. The important thing is that Mark was mad, when we took Ligia back, and he went to search for her, and found us here, and now he IS here, lying in the next room, with a broken arm.  
  
- Who broke his arm?– Vegeta asked  
  
- Ursus. Ligia's faithful bodyguard. He also killed Marks severant.  
  
- And what was the letter about?  
  
- About Mark. He has a big mansion in Rome, and his slaves are beginning to worry. Also Petronius, his uncle is concerned about him.  
  
Vegeta only grunted and began showing up his food.  
  
- Is there anything we can do for you? – Bulma asked  
  
- Onna, can we talk in private? – Kadina said  
  
- OK. – she muttered. Oh, how she hated that name. It was so humilliating. She would kick Vegeta's butt for it someday.  
  
- Onna, I am in trouble. Ligia's in love with Markus.  
  
- She IS?  
  
- Yes, and deeply. We cannot forbid her this feelings towards him, but if you could speak to her... You're in her age... maybe she'll confess to you. Any of us could do that. Please, just try...  
  
- Oh, OK., but how can I help? I'm not good in that kind of things.  
  
- Are you and that dark man... together?  
  
- NO! Never!  
  
- Hmm... I thought... But nevermind. Just go to that room. – and then she showed her the way.  
  
„God, she THOUGHT that me and Vegetable-brain are together... He's so arrogant, selfish, evil, handsome... EEEK! Don't you dare to think like that Bulma! He's horrible! But in the end... he has been raised that way. I wonder that I could change him... Oh, that would be good... If not for myself, at least for the others... Ah! Imagine this! Vegeta babysitting a little cute girl in pink dress..." and with that Bulma entered a room in witch Ligia has been.  
  
  
  
Ok., ok. I know that was boring, but this was quite long, and in that moment mum is dragging me from the computer and... I can't write more now. I'll post another chap ASAP. Promise. (oh, I know that no one reades this, but it is for my pleasure ;))  
  
I belive, that this chap was a history lesson (a bit).  
  
Well, I hope U enjoyed reading.  
  
Asia. 


	3. Setting Things Right

Disclamer: No, I don't own DBZ (and I'm not so happy about it... :-( )  
  
Authors note: 'K, here's chapter 3 (the last one in Rome), but don't worry, this one will be a little bit longer than the last one (cause mom's not home ;))))).  
  
Thanx to everyone who revieved!!! And very BIG thanx to DragonUK, for his letter!  
  
And one more thing. In Poland, we have a spice called Vegeta (it's usually used to the soup) and don't take it serious, when I call Vegeta „spice- boy". ^_^  
  
Oh, and a few translations  
  
Jupiter – main Roman god. The one responsible for ligtenings  
  
Wulkan – Roman god of blacksmiths (mainly)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(still) 65 A.D  
  
- Hallo – Bulma said. Ligia jumped up from her chair  
  
- Yes, what can I do for you? – she asked in scared voice.  
  
- It's what can I do for you. I was asked to talk to you about few things.  
  
- Yes?  
  
- Hmmm... I don't know how to start...  
  
- You could just tell me straight what you want, ma'm.  
  
- This woman... Kadina, yes? She told me you're in love with a Roman solider.  
  
Suddenly, the gird bursted in tears. She sat back down on the chair and started to sob histerically.  
  
- Hay, what happened? What's wrong?  
  
- I... I.. shouldn't... I can't...  
  
- Oh, stop that. Love is not a crime... It doesn't matter if he's Roman, or Greek, or Arabian... You love him and THAT'S what matters.  
  
- But...  
  
- No „but"! Do you love him, trully?  
  
- Y... yes  
  
- So you shouldn't mind about who he is.  
  
- But I can't be wiht him! He's a Roman! And a solidger! He's ambitious, cruel, blinded with his needs... And I think he doesn't love me, so...  
  
„Oh, so what we have here is Vegeta – type acting... It will be hard to get them together..."  
  
Bulma tapped her on a shoulder meaning to comfort her.  
  
- You can't hide your feelings...  
  
- Oh, not that crap again! – the girl shouted suddenly – I don't want to hear that!!!  
  
- Now you listen to me, girl! – Bulma yelled „God, I'm starting to act like Veggie! But I must speak to her mind, before she does something stupid..." – I don't care what you think! Or maybe I do, but you must decide you love, or you don't. Now tell me. You want him!?!?  
  
Ligia was shocked. Was this woman moral? „How can she ask me about THAT? True, she has a point, but I'm christian and I can't afford falling in love with such a ruthless man! Maybe I could change him? Nah, I can't think like that. I let him stay in my house and I took care of him, but it means nothing...! Or... I think she's right... What did I do to seservr such a fate? Grr... I'll go insane..." and she started to sob.  
  
Bulma eyed her critically „Disgrace to depression" she thought.  
  
- Well, did you make up your mind? Or do I have to speak with HIM?  
  
- No, please don't! I'll... I'll... I don't know what I will do! I don't know what an i supposed to do!  
  
- Do what you want. That may sound stupid but... I know a man... Oh, maybe not a man but... nevermind. The point is, that he's similar to your Markus. Winicjus may be not AS cruel, ruthless, annoying, idiotic, self-concerned, stupid, arrogant and crock–less bastard, but I'm sure you'll know how to deal with him.  
  
Ligia stared at her speachless. What words did she use? Is she really a woman? How can she speak so freely about her man?  
  
- Is that man of whom you spoke, your husband?  
  
-NOOOOOO! – Bulma shouted. She did't even dare to think of Vegeta as her husband. That WASN'T possible. She chulked at the thought of Vegeta proposing to her. With ring and flowers and everything...  
  
- So why do you travel with him?  
  
- It was an accident.  
  
- Oh I see – and she winked. Bulma blushed and „hmphed".  
  
- Let's go to the kitchen now. – and she walked out of the room.  
  
In the bigger room by the kitchen Vegeta was eating his third meal.  
  
- Hay spice boy.- Bulma called him  
  
- Oh, and that's new! Where did you get that one? – he said reffering to his new nickname.  
  
- Take off your translator. – she ordered. He took it off. „Wow! He obeyed" she thought.  
  
- Now what? – he asked  
  
- You shithead! Why are you eating all this food?!?! Do you think they as rich as me? Don't you do that again!!!  
  
- They owe me.  
  
- They owe you few steps down the street and a few nice words.  
  
- So that's much.  
  
- Maybe to you asshole, but you can't do that! If i see you eating all their food, I'll...  
  
- You'll what? – he grinned evilly  
  
- I'll... I'll do... something.  
  
- OK., Woman we'll see. – he grunted and walked away.  
  
Few hours later...  
  
Vegeta was standing on the roof, thinking. „That Woman, Bulma." He thought. He was saying her name many times, but only in mind. He would never admit it, but he loved the way it sounded. „She's driving me crazy. That loud- mouthed, stupid... no, she isn't stupid. That's for sure. I've been thinking about her since... Since I've met her! Amusing creature, really."  
  
Suddenly he heard a small whisper  
  
- Vegeta, are you there?  
  
- Yes.  
  
- Can I ask you a question?  
  
- Yes.  
  
- You're strangely nice tonight!  
  
- Don't ruin it.  
  
- Very well. Can you... talk to Markus?  
  
- WHAT? Woman, do you realize what do you want?  
  
- Umm... Well, yes?  
  
- NO. I... I can't talk about feelings, you should know that.  
  
- Yes, but you could try...  
  
- Woman, I was in good mood today...  
  
- So it should be easy for you. OR maybe the Sayian no Oui is afraid?  
  
- WOMAN...! – rage was boiling in Vegeta, but he kept reapeting it to himself, that he needed her to fix the time machine. And... He snapped the thought that came to his mind. – Good. I'll do it. BUT only once.  
  
- Yes, yes. Now go.  
  
He sighned and jumped off the roof.  
  
- Ekhem.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma standing on the roof  
  
- What?  
  
- Would you mind taking me off the roof?  
  
- You've got here on your own, you'll get off on your own.  
  
- Vegeta, please...  
  
He „hmpfed" and flew up. She circled her arms around him and looked into his eyes. And then something happen that she would never belive, it she did't see it. „He blushed!" she thought and also blushed. „Oh, great." He flew up again, but suddenly stoped in the mid-air.  
  
- Woman. – he whispered.  
  
- Yes...?  
  
He looked away and landed on the street.  
  
- Don't imagine yourself anything. I was just trying to tell you that you... should go to bed, it's late. – The Sayian said and took off.  
  
- VEGETA!  
  
- WHAT?  
  
- YOU PROMISED!  
  
- LATER WOMAN!  
  
- Oh.  
  
Later that night thoughts of Vegeta haunted Bulma. „God damn him! This time he got too far! But with what? I can't blame him for... Oh, but the way he looked at me! Yamcha never did that! His eyes... NO! DON'T, BULMA DON'T!" and it continiued all night. /AN: Poor Bulma/  
  
Meanwhile Vegeta was sitting in Markus room waiting for him to wake up. After his night trip he decided to talk to this man and tell him a thing or two.  
  
- Who are you? – he heard a weak voice  
  
- That doesn't matter. – he realized that Winicjus was awake.  
  
- What are you doing here?  
  
- I was asked to talk to you.  
  
- About...?  
  
- About this girl...  
  
- Ligia? Is she allright? Does she...  
  
- Yes, she loves you. – Vegeta cut his triade.  
  
- A... What?! How can you know?  
  
- Becouse my m... companion spoke to her and she told her. – he nearly said „mate". God, that Woman...  
  
- And?  
  
- She said she loves you. That's all! What else do you need?  
  
- N... nothing. May all gods bless you for such good news that you bring!  
  
- It would be better for you if you wouldn't mention your gods while you are with her...  
  
- I must say that I like Christ better than our Jupiter or Wulkan... Something about those people.. They are so different...  
  
- Well... I leave that to you. – Vegeta said and walked out to his room, which he unfortunatley shared with the Woman. He looked at her sleeping shape. Her blue hair on the pillow, her whole body under the covers. „Pity" he thought and continued to stare.  
  
- Vegeta...- she muttered. „Shit, she's awake"  
  
- What? – he said softly  
  
- What are you doing?  
  
- Nothing Woman, get to sleep.  
  
- Did you talk to him?  
  
- Yes.  
  
- And?  
  
- I told him what you told me and he was unusually happy. Really, he thinks to much of this woman! This is stupid.  
  
- If you were in love, you wouldn't think of your chosen one?  
  
- I will not fall in love Woman. This is impossible, so I don't think of that kind of things.  
  
- Oh, Veggie! – she laughed. Suddenly they heard a noise on the corridor.  
  
- Let's see what it is. – Vegeta said and poked his head outside. – Someone is in that guys room. C'mon.  
  
He walked out and tiptoed to the door.  
  
- Come on. – he waved his hand  
  
- Oh, 'K.- she said and went beside him. They heard Ligia's voice.  
  
- And I do, really, and I wanted to say to you that...  
  
- We shouldn't Vegeta. Sneaking aroung like kids! – Bulma hissed.  
  
- Woman, you want to know something or not?  
  
- I want ot, but...  
  
Suddenly the door opened and she and Vegeta were on the floor.  
  
- Oh. – Ligia said  
  
- What are you... doing?  
  
- Erm...  
  
- Nothing important. Come woman. – The Sayian prince growled and pushed Bulma outside.  
  
They went to their room and each other fell asleap on their BEDS /AN: plural, do I make myself clear?/.  
  
The next day Bulma had important news for Vegeta.  
  
- Hay, Vegetable! Guess what?  
  
- What? – he grunted  
  
- I've fixed it! – she whispered triumpally  
  
- So?  
  
- What? You don't want to leave?  
  
- I do.  
  
- So come with me!  
  
- And what about them? – he pionted at Ligia and Markus  
  
- They're gonna be allright! C'mon. Oh! And you're concerned?  
  
- No! I'm just curious. That's all.  
  
- Oh, OK. Now, we're going. – she pulled him to the tree and pushed the button on her time machine.  
  
OK. That's all! The end of the 3rd chapter! How did you like it? It took me quite long to write it, so...  
  
Oh, expect the next chap in a week. (if anyone is expecting it) 


	4. Why?

1 Disclamer: Sigh. No, no, no... I don't own DBZ  
  
Authors Note: First, I'd like to thank everyone who revieved. Second, I'd like to explain myself. The server was down for 5 dayes, and I couldn't do ANYTHING! I'm really mad. 5 dayes without internet!!! Damndamndamndamndamn... etc. Sorry for the delay.  
  
And, yes. Bulma half-assed the work. ^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
1.1 966 A.D  
  
Bulma was spinning for a while and then she felt that she hit someting hard. „What the hell..." she looked around. Arond her were many standing enormous trees.  
  
- Where are we? – Vegeta asked. He knew one thing. They weren't at the Capsule Corps. This whole situation was getting weird.  
  
- I... I don't know! – Bulma shouted – What happened?!? The time machine should take us to our times! This damn piece of shit failed!  
  
Vegeta looked at her strangely. „Damn. I'm stuck in the past with the most annoying female on the whole planet! Kami, why me? And WHY must she be the most beautiful female on the planet at the same time?" he sighned and sood up.  
  
- Woman, we don't have much time, get up!  
  
- Much time for what? We're in the middle of a forest! And I don't know when are we! We can be milion years away from home!  
  
- In order to find out when are we, you must stand up, go somewhere and ASK somebody! And don't panic! You're a weakling!  
  
- Oh, and mr. Sayian no Oui is not afraid, that he might not get to his times and to the end of his days live with the dinosaurs? AND wiht me?  
  
- Dinosaurs are less annoying, Woman. Now get up, before I pick you myself!  
  
- NO! – she shouted – I will NOT stand up. – she crossed her arms and legs.  
  
- Woman I won't argue with you. – Vegeat said and after a few seconds Bulma found herself in his arms. Above the ground.  
  
- Put me down!!! Or at least land!!!  
  
- Oh, so you are afraid? – he asked teasingly – I guess you are just a little unworthy female who cannot stand heights, right?  
  
- No, I an not afraid of heights. I'm afraid that you'll drop me.  
  
- Onna, I won't drop you! I need you to fix that thing. Besides... - he started but looked away. „Kami, I've almost done the stupidiest thing in my entire life! This would be worse that telling Frezia that he's a fucking lizard!"  
  
But Bulma didn't give up  
  
- Besides what? Tell me.  
  
- Non of your buisness Woman. Now... where shall we go... – he looked around and spotted a few buildings in north-west. He flyed to that direction and landed in the middle of a small village.  
  
-Vegeta... – Bulma tapped him on a shoulder.  
  
- What? – he snapped.  
  
- Wold you mind... Letting me go?  
  
- Oh. Sorry. – he blushed lightly let her go and walked to the hut near by.  
  
„He said „Sorry"? He really did? And he BLUSHED? I wonder what happened to him lately... He has been acting a little weird... She sighned and followed him.  
  
- Hay, what do you mean? You don't know what time is it?!? – Vegeta growled to a very frightened persant.  
  
- N... No your lordship, I don't... I'm only a simple man...  
  
- Well I don't care. Tell me who knows.  
  
- I... I'm not sure but maybe your Village Healer.  
  
- Where is he? – Bulma asked in soft voice but she glared at Vegeta for making this poor man scared. She hated when he was doing that.  
  
- In the woods m'lady – he bowed. – I can show you the way.  
  
He led them to a small hut near the forest. An old man with white beard was sitting in front of it and cooking something. It didn't smell good.  
  
- Excuse me... – Bulma started.  
  
- We need to know what year is it.- Vegeta cut her.  
  
- What for? – the Healer asked.  
  
- Listen old man. It's our buisness „what for" – he imitated Healer's shaking voice – Just tell me, before I blast you!  
  
- Now, now, boy. I won't tell you it you'll speak to me in that manner. I'm important here, you know. If you're against me, you're against the whole village!  
  
- You think I give a f.... – but Bulma covered his mouth.  
  
- Please, tell us. But we can't tell you for your own good. – she glared again at her companion Sometimes he was SO annoying!  
  
- I shall tell you. But ONLY for you. – the old man also glared at Vegeta. – It is 996 Anno Domini.  
  
- Wha... – she was stunned. That time machine surely was damn well broken And the worst thing that she was alone, from all of the peole... um... sayians, with Vegeta. He was an ass, that was a sure thing, but sometimes he was cute... like on that night in Rome...  
  
- Woman, Woman! – she heard someone speaking and then she saw Vegeta waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
- What?  
  
-What were you doing? I'm calling your name for about a minute!  
  
- Becouse „Woman" is not my name. My name is BUUULLLMAA! – she yelled.  
  
- I know that's not it. C'mon, admit that you were thinking about me. - he looked at her triumpally.  
  
- Oh you...! Fuck you! – Bulma shouted and ran away to the forest.  
  
- You know... If I'd had a woman like her, I wouldn't treat her that way – the old man said. Vegeta looked at him strangely. She wasn't HIS woman yet. „Why the hell did I add „yet"?"  
  
- And what are you waiting for? Go after her. – the Healer finally suggested. The Sayian prince without even thinking, turned on his heel and ran after „The Baka." He thought. „So touchy. I don't even understand why she's so mad! Oh, nevermind, I have to find her if I want to go back home. Home? That mudball – my home? Sheesh, I really have gotten soft! I mustn't spend so much time with the Onna. But in present situation..."  
  
Afted a while he found her, sitting on a large rock, sobbing like a child.  
  
- Woman. – he said a little bit harder than he wanted to. She looked at him with her saphire eyes, now red and full of tears.  
  
- L... leave me... a... alone. – she choked out.  
  
- No, Woman. You must get yourself together! And what the hell is happening to you? You've never acted like this! I never saw you like that!  
  
- Cause... I've never... acted like that before!  
  
- So why are you doing this now?  
  
- I don't know... I don't know... I haven't been so hopeless since Namek!  
  
- Woman. Look at me. – he said finally. She looked up. – I rely on you, Woman. I hate to say that, but only you can get us out of here, and witout you... I don't know what I would do. Here – he added quickly  
  
- But I don't have any tools! I don't have a computer! I even don't know what's wrong! I'm hopeless, I know, you don't have to tell me that.  
  
He looked at her unusually calmly and sat beside her.  
  
- Woman. You're not hopeless. And don't look at me like that! I'm not insane!  
  
- But...  
  
- Onna.  
  
- Yes?  
  
- Stop crying – he ordered softly  
  
- Ok. I'll try.  
  
- Now listen. We have to get out of here. And you will fix that damn thing. Please.  
  
She was kind of... let's say shocked. He said „please"! „He has probably been too long on Earth... Or maybe it's just true Vegeta." She signed. "I must stop crying, for Kamis sake!"  
  
She got up, pulled out the time machine and started to examine it.  
  
- I know what's wrong. – she said in dissapointed tone.  
  
- So fix it!  
  
- I can't. I would need a computer, but we don't have one, do we?  
  
- No, Woman, I don't have a computer. But don't you think this would do? – he pulled out a small box with little screen. On the first sight it looked like an old gameboy, but it wasn't. It was a scanner, usually used to repair small objects like microprocesors. Once again, Bulma was totally stunned.  
  
- Vegeta! - She screamed and hugged him tightly. He must admit it, it felt good. – But... – she said, her hands still around his neck. – I don't have tools to repair it. – she looked into his eyes.  
  
- Blacksmith – he said  
  
- Of course! But do you think someone could make me so small things? And without taking any money?  
  
- Money is not a problem. We just have to find a VERY good blaksmith, that's all.  
  
- Ok., so let's get going. – she sighned and started walking to thw village.  
  
Suddenly she felt being warped in two strong arms and hovering above the ground.  
  
- Vegeta, what are you doing?  
  
- Taking you to a bigger city. Flying's faster. – he said, powered up and flew to the biggest town he could sense.  
  
- Vegeta?  
  
- Hn?  
  
- Don't you think it's strange, that we spoke to this old man without a translator?  
  
- No, it's not. Think for a while, Woman.  
  
- We're in England?  
  
- That's right!  
  
- But... The were speaking normally, and I heard that English at these times was very different than nowdayes.  
  
- Nevermind, Woman. We're here. – he landed and walked into the city walls  
  
After 3 hours they found a man capable of doing as small things as Bulma needed. He told then they must wait a while so they walked around the city and talked  
  
- So you've met Kakarott when he was 12? Was he as stupid as he is now, or worse?  
  
- Nah, worse... Hay, Vegeta, you've just insulted my best friend! You'll pay for this!  
  
- Yeach? How?  
  
- I'll make you be nice to him all week!  
  
- Right. And when did you meet this harpy mate of his?  
  
- She was also... Vegeta!  
  
And so one. They've talked about everything (you know, ex: the sun is hot, the grass is green, Vegeta is an insensitive moron, Bulma is a baka earthling, it's gonna rain... yadda yadda yadda).  
  
After another 3 hours Vegeta announced that the things that they ordered should be ready and it's time to get them.  
  
- Now... Together it will be... 4 pieces of silver. – the blacksmiht said  
  
- Do you have the money?  
  
- No, do you?  
  
- Erm... I don't. I thought you have some.  
  
- Nooo, you should have...  
  
- So do you have my pay, or not?  
  
- No?  
  
- Guaaaaaards! – the man shouted. Suddenly 5 men appered at Bulmas and Vegetas side.  
  
- OK. – Vegeta smirked.  
  
- No, Vegeta, no killing!  
  
- Why not?  
  
- You're hopeless. Just please, don't kill them.  
  
- As you wish.  
  
They were locked in the deep dungeon. One of the guards told them that they will be judged tomorrow.  
  
They had no food, but there was one torch, so Bulma could work (yes, they've got the tools before).  
  
It took her whole night, but she finally ended her work, and at about 5 o'clock the time machine was ready.  
  
- Okie dokie, let's get on with it. C' mon Vegeta, I'm done, we can go back to our time.  
  
- I hope so – he just said and grabbed her hand. She pushed the red button and...  
  
  
  
  
  
...found herself in the middle of a jungle.  
  
  
  
It's nice to read revievs, you know.  
  
This chapter sucked, I know, but I promise that the next one will be better. REALLY!  
  
I don't think that I'll update this sooner that next week, cause I have 5 tests, and I've GOT to learn. We have overloaded program in our schools, really. 39 hours of sitting in a building that some call school, others hellhole. And you should see my physicks teacher! She's a real devil! Even my maths taecher is afraid of her! (and she's a headmaster. Sigh.). So, with this happy accent, I end this chapter, and get back to my work. ^_^.  
  
Do następnego razu,  
  
Aśka  
  
( that meant: till next time, Asia) 


	5. What a Beautiful Wife You Have!

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ. Don't sue!  
  
Authors Note: This chap is happening in India. All explanaitions will be placed in the text.  
  
I'd like to thank Rez and DragonUK, the only ones who are revieving.  
  
And one more thing. This time machine is also space machine, so they could land even on the Nort Pole (but they won't. I'm not cruel, ya know). The time machine is so broken, that Bulma can't fix it. I've invented it and I even have a project of it (no, it's not working), so I can explain you what's wrong. There's a small wire in the machine, that needs to be replaced and an microprocesor with one plug broken, so Bulma can't fix it with the 10th century tools. But don't worry! The machine is capable of working, but... let's say, not exactly correct. Enough of this technical blabbing.  
  
On with the storry!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
1567 A.D.  
  
- Now what...? – Bulma spoke silently.  
  
- I. Don't. Know. Woman. – Vegeta wanted to add „Everything will be allright", but once again his damned pride was on the way.  
  
- I guess I must try. Till we get home.  
  
Suddenly the sayian turned around.  
  
- Woman, someone's comming.  
  
- But remember, no killing.  
  
- OK., OK... You're so stubborn.  
  
The bush near by moved and a man in torn pants appeared. He saw them and screamed. Bulma tossed Vegeta a translator and he put it on.  
  
- Hay, man! Easy! – he said but he turned on his heel and ran away. A few moments later about 20 man in aromour sorrounded them.  
  
- Oh. And what the hell is this? – Bulma asked in bored voice.  
  
- We are the warriors of Jarbura Rana /AN: I invented the first one. But „rana" means „king" in Hindu/. What are you doing on his highness lands? Explaine yourself!- a man in the red clothes ordered.  
  
- We were... lost. That's it! Lost. We are from a far country, and we seek for a big city to... talk with it's ruler. – the bule-haired woman said.  
  
- What for? And why do YOU speak, woman? In your country women are higher rank than man? If yes, do us a favour and let the man continue.  
  
- In my country everyone are equal /AN: Yeach, right. ;b/ - Bulma spat and wanted to say someting more, but Vegeta spoke first.  
  
- We wanted to discuss the economical treaty. We came here to sign a contract, but unfortunetlly, we've got lost. Can you show us the way to the city?  
  
The leader of the group looked at them unsuerly, but ordered a few of his troops to escort them to Delhi /AN: A city in India/  
  
After 5 hours of murderous march in the jungle... (for Bulma, not for Veggie. He only complained about the heat)  
  
Our not-yet-a-couple arrived to the city. Bulma didn't pay attencion to it, she only wanted to get some rest. Finally, they've reached the palace. It was build of the most finest materials. Gold, silver, marble... The view was stunning. They went inside, walked down endless corridors, but at the end they stepped into the throne room. On the end of it, on a big throne, a small man was sitting.  
  
- Welcome – he spoke  
  
- Oh, hi. – Bulma said  
  
- Woman, behave yourself. One wrong move, and you can spend the rest of your life in a dungeon. – Vegeta whispered  
  
- Oh. And YOU are afraid. – she whispered back  
  
-No, woman. I just don't want ot blow up such a nice palace. But... I just could leave you here.  
  
- You couldn't. You couldn't get home  
  
- If you can't fix that thing, I don't need you. Besides, I can live anywhere.  
  
- Yeach, right. Like always, I belive you.  
  
- Stop this, woman, and pay attencion – Vegeta growled. The Rana was blabbing all the time, but the Onna wasn't listening. „she'll get killed someday, the beautiful blue-haired... Nevermind!"  
  
- And what a georgous wife you have...?  
  
- Princevegetaandsheisnotmywife. – he said in one breath  
  
- Sorry?  
  
- She. Is. Not. My. Wife. – he said once again. Slowly. „Oh, shit..."  
  
- So would you mind if I take her? – the Rana asked  
  
- WHAT?!?!?! – Bulma and Vegeta yelled together  
  
- Why not? You're very pretty. You could...  
  
- She could not. – Bulma looked at the Sayian who was glaring his famous „death glare" at the king. He was looking like he was about to Final Flash everyting. „What the hell happened to him?"  
  
- Yes... I'm... I'm engaged. – blue haired sciencetist immediatley said.  
  
- O really... But I'm sure that this man would be honored, that the great Rana finces her atractive. – the Rana's adviser hissed – I suggest not to deny.  
  
- Oh, yeach... We will consider this proposition. – Vegeta glared once more. „This time he is probably thinking of his pride. Isn't he?" Bulma wondered. – But in the meantime, we would like to rest.  
  
- Of course. Jahi will lead you to your quaters.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Bulma just dressed up, and she hoped to get a nice long nap. „Well, if it's supposed to be long, it's not a nap !" she giglled. „So, I'm going to go to well-deserved sleep. I wonder if..."  
  
- Woman!  
  
„Hell, and I was wondering where the hell he was."  
  
- What is it, Vegeta? – she asked in a bored tone. „I'm gonna kill him someday"  
  
- You know where our food is?  
  
- You've ate it all half an hour ago.  
  
- Yes, but they said, that there will be more.  
  
- They said, that there will be more, when we'll go for dinner.  
  
- Huh?  
  
- Oh, really Veggie-boy. You and your reflex. The Rana invited us to dinner!  
  
- I'm not going.  
  
- Why?  
  
- Becouse... He... He...  
  
- Wants to marry me? – Bulma smirked. Somehow she knew that he wouldn't let her to do what the king wanted. A smirk turned into a smile.  
  
- What, Woman. You want to marry him?  
  
- You want me to marry him? – she anwsered with with a question.  
  
- NO! I mean... I don't care.  
  
- And I'm the queen of Monako.  
  
- I DON'T CARE, WOMAN! I just don't like the guy. I don't trust him.  
  
- What about the good old method, like blasting-into-oblivion? If you don't like someone you usually...  
  
- I don't like YOU, Woman, but I do not have intention killing you.  
  
- Why is that?  
  
- BECOUSE, you're the one to repair the time machine, and in our time you fix the GR, so... I'm not stupid, I do not destroy something that I use.  
  
- Ass.  
  
- Bitch.  
  
- Monkey.  
  
- Whore.  
  
- Idiot.  
  
- Loud-mouthed baka.  
  
- Dickless bastard.  
  
- That was mean.  
  
- I am mean.  
  
- Shut up.  
  
- Fuck you.  
  
- Get lost.  
  
- Try me.  
  
- You want to?  
  
- Yeach!  
  
He stepped close, that they were almost touching with noses. She didn't step back. Suddenly Bulma found herself gazing into his black eyes. And he was doing the same with hers.  
  
The door cracked open.  
  
- Excuse me? – a man in dark red pants appeared.  
  
Vegeta jumpeed from the blue-haired woman  
  
- What! - He snapped  
  
- The Rana wishes to meet you...  
  
- Tell him...  
  
- ...we will be there in a minute – Bulma ended  
  
When the guy left, she decided to change. She fund some clothes but... she wondered what Rana would do when she would wear those. OR what Vegeta would do? „Oh, hell... I might try!"  
  
15 minutes later...  
  
„GOD DAMN IT! What the hell that Woman did?" Vegeta looked at her in nearly transparent dress. In fact, she looked beautiful. „She alwayes looked beautiful in blue..." he thought dreamly.  
  
- Vegeta... Vegeta? – Bulma waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
- What, Woman? – he snapped out of his trance.  
  
- We're going?  
  
- Yeach, whatever.  
  
They walked dow the corridor. Few guards were stealing glances at Bulma, but Vegeta was glaring at them, and they immediatly looked away.  
  
When they finally arrived, the Rana was eating desert. Aappearently he didn't bother to wait for them.  
  
- Have you finally decided? About my propsition? Do you want your woman to marry me?  
  
- NO. I don't want to.  
  
- You must!  
  
- Make me. – Sayian no Oui looked him like he wanted to tell „screw you".  
  
- I shall not argue with you. Guards! – The king shouted  
  
- Here we go again... – Vegeta muttered. This time he wouldn't make a fule of himself, and get locked up. He knocked down the nearest man, and shot a ki beam to another. That frightened the rest, and they backed to the wall.  
  
- He's a deamon! – one of them whispered  
  
- No, he's a sayian. – Bulma smiled, and pushed a button on her time machine. She didn't know, if it's working, but it was always worth trying.  
  
Then she felt the world spinning.  
  
  
  
So. That is the 5th chapter. Did you like it?!?!?!?! I really DO like reading revievs, you know.  
  
Huh, nevermind. I don't have school for a week, so I have some time to write. AND my mum ended her work on a computer! Ha!  
  
You know, I promise, that the 6th chap will be better. Maybe some sparks will fly! (But this is not a promise)  
  
In the meantime, enjoy other great fics, that you will find in FF.  
  
Bye!  
  
Aśka 


	6. That Strange Feeling

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ.  
  
Authors note: All night I was thinking WHERE the hell to place this chapter. And I came up with a wicked idea. Mwahahaha!!!  
  
No, it's not so wicked, but it's SURLEY cruel.  
  
Rez, Tweetyboo and Dragon UK, thanx. Oh, and Rez, are you reading in my mind? Cause this chappy is happening in...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Russia (Ural Mountains)  
  
1590 A.D.  
  
It was cold. Very cold. Vegeta was wondering how's the Woman. „WHAT? Why do I care? I don't give a damn if she'll freeze. It'd be only her fault." But insted of flying away he started to look for his blue-haired companion.  
  
- Woman! Where the hell are you!!! Show yourself , before you'll change into ice!  
  
- V... Vegeta... – he heard a small whimper and started frantically dig in the snow. /AN: Ural Mountains are in the north, they part Europe and Asia, so there is alot of snow)  
  
- Woman...! Where are you... c'mon, say someting more.- And then he picked her weak ki. He formed a little energy beam and melted some snow that was on his way to Bulma. He saw her small hand, and almost fainted. It was all covered in ice.  
  
- Woman... Bulma... don't be dead, please, don't! – he cried and pulled her out. Instantly his ki flared them both. He hugged her tightly. He was never so scared in his entie life! And so helpless, panicked... „Even Freezer didn't make me feel that way." He took off, to find some safe place, where Bulma could recover.  
  
After a few minutes he found a big cave and flew in. He had to kick a few animals out and start the fire. But there wasn't any wood.  
  
- Oh, shit. How an I supposed to...- then the idea hopped into his mind. „The stone trick!" he thought and placed his hand on a big rock near by. He transported some of his energy to it, and suddenly it turned orange. And it was giving nice warmth. Proud of himself, he started to search for his bag with capsules. Soon, he found what he needed, encapsulated a huge blanket /AN I wonder, why the hell Vegeta thought of packing a blanket. Oh, nevermind/  
  
Bulma found herself in a strange place, covered with HER blanket that she thought she'd lost months ago.  
  
She turned around only to see a certain syian prince holding her arond her waist. „Wow, he lookes so peaceful when he sleeps..." she smiled, but shook her head. „And what the fuck is he doing? How dare he?"  
  
- Vegeta! – she shouted and she felt him jump. He growled.  
  
- What do you want, Woman? – he said in sleepy voice  
  
- What do you think you're doing? – she pointed at his hands. Exacly in the place they shouldn't be (yet). He blushed bright red, and let go.  
  
- Sorry, Woman – he looked away  
  
- What happened?  
  
- I'm not sure. You've pushed this button, and... well. Now here we are.  
  
- Where?  
  
- I think that in some mountains. It's very cold out there.  
  
- But... What happened to me?  
  
- You've probably let me go, and landed in the snow.  
  
- So... You've saved me?  
  
- You cuold say that. BUT it was the last time.  
  
- Thank you Vegeta! – she hugged him. And then felt it. That strange feeling about of wich ChiChi was talking about, whenever Goku was around. The world was spinning, and it wasn't becouse of the time machine. She looked into his eyes. They were full of emotion. Something that she have NEVER expected to see in proud pince's eyes.  
  
Suddenly they heard some kind of animal outside, and that snapped them both out of this strange trance.  
  
He stood up and glared at her.  
  
- Are you feeling well, Woman? – he said flatly  
  
- Yes – she muttered in the same tone  
  
he grabbed her and took off. He wanted to find a town. Fast.  
  
- O... O.. Kaaaa...mii... Ittt's cooold... – Bulma shivered  
  
- So get yourself closer to me, Woman.  
  
- Oooo k. Thanks – she hugged him once again, but tried to control her emotions. She tried NOT to think about his hard muscules, his sexy smirk and that he... accualy took care of her.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
- Gawariesz pa ruski? (you spek russian?)  
  
- Huh... What the hell is that guy is talking about?  
  
- Vegeta, the translator.  
  
- Oh, yes.  
  
- What do you want here, my lord? – a man in a fur coat asked. He was looking at then strangely.  
  
- We want to know where, and when are we.  
  
- You are in Ust-Iłycz, now. But... I belive it's 1590 year. But I'm not sure. Our pop (a kind of a priest) should know.  
  
- No, that's all we need. – Vegeta said and then turned off the translator. – Woman, why the time machine brought us here? It was usually bringing us about 200 years ahead.  
  
- I don't know. It's not regular. Probably...  
  
- Not now, Woman. I don't want to hear your technical talking. Tell me, what will we do next?  
  
- Try, Vegeta, try...  
  
  
  
Sorry, that this chap was so short, but I had to end it here. Now, I'll start the 7th chapter. OR I will get insane, cuz my brother watches TV all the time, and it distactes me.  
  
Bye!  
  
Aśka  
  
In case you were wondering about this russian sentence, here's my e-mail: asiolek4@wp.pl 


	7. The Biggest Hangover in My Entire Life

Disclamer: I doooonnn't own DBZ (bursts into tears) Don't sue.  
  
Version 1.1 (becouse in 1st version I didn't write a few things)  
  
Authors Note: Just when I ended the 6th chappy, I decided to write this one. My parents are in the cinema, so I have alot of time. ^_^ I don't know if you're gonna like it. WARNING! It's a little weird!  
  
After reading this, you'll probably think that my ego is bigger than the Solar System, but... ah, hell! You'll like it, or not, BUT I hope you reviev.  
  
Special Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Grzesiek (Gregory in English), who LOVES history, and especially this part of it. The 17th century.  
  
Now, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I won't tell you where they are (yet)  
  
It's an ending to the last chap.  
  
Bulma woke up with a Big headache. „Wow, I wonder if mum has some pain killers..." she stood up, and froze. „Wha..." that was only what she could think. But suddenly she recalled her „adventure" and calmed down.  
  
- Vegeta... – she called  
  
- What, Woman. – he turned to her. And they BOTH realized that they were on the same bed.  
  
- Where are we...?  
  
- Don't you remember? We're in Russia, or something like that. I can't remember all of those ridiculus names. We had to rent a room, but unfortuntely it was only one bed, so don't yell, my ears hurt.  
  
- Oh, you can't even remember mine, so I don't expect you to remember the name of THE BIGGEST COUNTRY IN THE WORLD. That's all – she ended sarcastly  
  
- You humans are so dumb! You have to divide your planet to countries and fight with eachother, that's why you are so weak. You wouldn't reunite if an alien race would attack you! You're all pitiful weaklings!  
  
- Shut up, you dumb-ass. We are stupid? And who, with Goku is the last Sayian in the Universe? We are divided, it's true. But YOU are destroyed. It's also a word with „d" but it has different meaning, baka. And you consider yourself so strong. Really, Veggie-boy, you're pitiful, not me.  
  
- Woman, if you'll EVER insult my race again...  
  
- You will do what? Vegeta, I'm sick of you! Everybody are sick of you! Don't you understand? It's not blood that matteres, it's what you have inside, and what you want to be /AN: Really, Bulma gave him phillosophical speach ^_~/  
  
He loooked at her for a few moments  
  
- Woman, get dressed. We're leaving soon. – somehow, he knew, that what she said was true. And this fact was annoying.  
  
Now, the REAL chapter 7 beginns  
  
1652 A.D.  
  
Vegeta landed his... let's say ass on a rock hard street. He heard Bulma curse under her breath. He looked around.  
  
- Oh shit, not again... – here he was, in the middle of a marketplace, with the Woman on top of him. And they were wearing the clothes that Rana gave them. For the first (maybe second) time all the people around were staring at him.  
  
- What? – he snapped – What are you looking at?  
  
- Ty, rozumiesz co on gada? – one of the salesmen asked (that meant: do you understand what he's saying?)  
  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Pewnie to duch jakowyś, zawołaj proboszcza! (I have no idea. It's probably a ghost. Go get the priest.)  
  
- I demand to know what is going on! – Vegeta growled.  
  
- Ludzie, uciekajcie, on rzuca urok! (Run! He's casting a spell!)  
  
- Zmiatac mi tu kmiotki, zróbcie przejście dla szlachcica! (Get lost, low- classes, place for the noble!)- and suddenly a fat man with long moustache and red nose appeared. He pulled out a hand to the prince.  
  
- Jam Zagłoba. A wy? (I'm Zagłoba. And you?) – he asked kindly  
  
- Vegeta, your translator – Bulma handed him one.  
  
- Oh, thanks. Now, could you repeat your question? – he turned to a strange man, with even stranger name.  
  
- What are your names? If I can ask that kind of question, of course. – he had his hand still outstreched  
  
- I'm prince Vegeta of Vegetasei, and this is the Woman.  
  
- I have a NAME, you prick. And that name is Bulma Briefs. – she smiled.  
  
- Oooh, you have a spirit, little one. Are you from East? Your names sound unfamilliar. But, nevermind. You – he pointed to Vegeta – are the prince. And by our custom you should be greeted like one. Come, I'll buy you a drink. – he grinned and led them to a place, where they've met a few of his companions. They introduced themselves as Wołodyjowski, Rzędzian and Skrzetuski.  
  
- He's a prince from East. And this beautiful woman with him is wery similar to your Basieńka, Michał. (He was referring to Wołodyjowski. His wife name was Basia, and she had similar temper as Bulma) – Zagłoba said, and bought eveyone a glass of beer.  
  
- Woman, you're drinking? – Vegeta asked in amusment.  
  
- Why not, Veggie-chan? I'm not old enough? /AN; „chan" means „darling"/  
  
- No, Woman, but...  
  
- Knock it off, and gimme that glass. – she said and drank it all at one time. Zagłoba was impressed (Vegeta also, but he wouldn't admit it even under tortures)  
  
- Well, young lady! It seems, that tonight's gonna be fun! – the fat man laughed and ordered  
  
more drinks.  
  
Few hours and maaaaany glasses later...  
  
- So... She'sssss not your... *hic* wife? – Skrzetuski asked unsurely  
  
- Nooooo... Who would have wanted suchch an uugly and no... nosy woooooooman, l... *hic* like her? – Vegeta was completley drunk  
  
- Cutt it out Vegetable-brain... Teeel me, how did you... killlledd... Noppa? Neppa?  
  
- Nappa, stupid, weakilng, baka...  
  
- ass, bakayaro, bastard...  
  
- Whyy are you sooo rude? – Michał empied his glass. – Waiter, another one! – he waved his hand and fell off the chair.  
  
30 minutes later...  
  
- And then I bwlashed thisss sonn-off-a-bitch  
  
- into ovlibaraion (translation: into oblivion) – Bulmas hands circled around Vegetas neck. In her drunken state she had to have something to hold herself in order to stay up. But then he stumbled to the floor and she ended up on top of him.  
  
The next day...  
  
Bulmas eyes snapped open. „This got to stop. Whenever I wake up, I don't know where I am." But she felt someone stirr and looked slowly down. She didn't want to know the answer, but somehow she could sense WHO it was.  
  
- Ummm... Vegeta...  
  
- Silence, Woman, my head is about to explode.  
  
- That's called hangover, but I think...  
  
- So don't think, Woman, and get some sleep...  
  
- But I would be glad if you let me go Vegeta.  
  
- Shut up... What!?!? – he looked up only to see Bulmas face right in front of his – What the hell all that means?  
  
- You, and I for that matter, got drunk and we... well... fell asleep.  
  
- Ok. Get up. – when she obeyed he stood up and looked around. – Oh, shit whatta mess...  
  
- Since when you care about a mess?  
  
- Since I've met... Kakarott- „Damn! I've almost said „her" That Woman is going to be my end."  
  
- Hay, children! You're going to stay a little longer?  
  
- No, I wish I could but... we must go. – Vegeta said. He accualy liked those people. They were good companions. Drunk or not, it was FUN to be with them. He had that kind of feeling when he was arguing with the Onna. „Wait, not that crap again... I'm getting tiered of this. Do I REALLY like the Woman...No... this could NOT be happening. I, the great Sayian Prince, falling for a baka unworthy my attencion Onna. Is she unworthy? She has a spirit, that's true, and beauty, brains...  
  
- Vegeta, are you falling for that Woman? – a voice in his head said, mocking him  
  
- I am! And you're not going to destroy it! – another voice called  
  
- Look at yourself, weakling. You and this... blue-haired slut!  
  
- Don't call her that!  
  
- Oh, why?  
  
- Becouse...  
  
- Hmmm?  
  
- Fuck you!"  
  
- Vegeta! Vegeta! You're allright? – Bulma was getting worried. He never acted like this!  
  
- Huh? Woman? Wha...  
  
- What happened?  
  
- I... don't know. Just leave me be, right now.  
  
She sighned and turned her attencion to the time machine. It seemed like the timer was broken...  
  
- What is this? – she jumped at the sound of that voice. It seemed so familiar... – Michał, I'll get you for this! You told me that you'll never EVER get drunk! And now look at you! (an so on). – Bulma knew why she recognized this voice... I sounded like ChiChi. She wondered if she was competely sober... But no, this was that Baśka of whom Zagłoba was talking about. Was she really like her? „God damn... I must change myself..." And turned to her work. „This wire goes here, this there..."  
  
- And...!  
  
- Shut up, woman! Can't you see we're suffering here? – Vegeta muttered holding his head.  
  
- How rude!  
  
- Please, let me work. – Bulma said calmly. The woman shot up in instant.  
  
- Thank you.  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
-Ha! Finished!  
  
-What? – Skrzetuski asked  
  
- Can't tell you. – Bulma smiled, grabbed Vegeta by the collar and pushed our well-known red button.  
  
  
  
Well, well... Veggie's having personality problems? And will Bulma fix that god damn thing?  
  
You'll see next time!  
  
And only one explanation. This charakters (Zagłoba, Skrzetuski etc.) were from the Sienkiweicz trylogy (Ogniem i Mieczem, Potop, Pan Wołodyjowski). So don't sue about it either. ^_^  
  
Aśka  
  
P.S. This chappy was placed in Poland. E-mail me, if you have questions: asiolek4@wp.pl 


	8. Thank you? (alert: baaad chappy)

Diclamer: NO.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry that it took so long, but my mum „accidentaly" deleted the 8th chapter that I wrote 1 week ago. Sigh. AND then I had „little" problems with uploading... Everything against me...!  
  
This 8th chapter is placed in China. ;)  
  
By the way, r/r and tell me if this fic is worth it's place in ff.net! (pleeeease?)  
  
Chapter 8 (version 1.1)  
  
1856 A.D.  
  
They were walking along the road for about 3 hours, and they havn't met a soul. That was strange, becouse Bulma thought, that it's some kind of urbanised country. Or maybe they were just on a seldom-used road. She looked around. They were now in a thick forest, the road was slightly visible. She looked up at the sky. It was about noon.  
  
- Woman? – Vegeta asked in a bored tone.  
  
- Hm?  
  
- Do you know were we are?  
  
- I don't know, maybe Asia? /AN: Gosh, I'm named after a continent.../  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
- You know what? – no Oui asked once again.  
  
- What?- „Oh, my Kami, I'm accualy talking with him without an argument!"  
  
- If I were you I wouldn't wear that kind of things. – He pointed at her tight, black jeans and a baggy green t-shirt. /she changed in the chapter 7/. – It might atract attention.  
  
- Oh, and look at you. Skate-like trousers and your pretty „badman" shirt. Why did you wear it? AND I don't remember buying you these... – she eyed his jeans. „He looks like a total jerk!"  
  
- Well Woman, I wear what I want. Besides, I hate walking around in dirty and stinky thinghs.  
  
- Why would great Sayiajin no Oui bother changing clothes?  
  
- Let's say, It's just not me, when I smell.  
  
- You're strange.  
  
- No Onna. YOU are strange.  
  
- Why?  
  
- Becouse I said so.  
  
- And...?  
  
- And when I say something, it's true.  
  
- Yeach, right, oh Mighty Prince.  
  
- Woman, if you keep mocking me, I will...  
  
- You will...?  
  
- Do something to you. And it won't be pleasent.  
  
- You wouldn't DO anything to me, Vegetable-head. Not now.  
  
- And why is that?  
  
- First, you need me to fix the time machine, second, Goku would kill you, and third, you like me too much.  
  
- Delude yourself if you want to, but I warn you, it won't be good for you...  
  
- You're such a jerk, you know that?  
  
- If someone is a jerk here it's YOU, Onna.  
  
- Oh yeach? And WHO can't be stronger than 3-rd class Sayia-jin? Who is afraid of his own feelings, who is a maniac killer that is stuck on a „mudball", AND is on the mercy of Z-senshi and a weakiling woman? You're not only a jerk, but a looser. – Bulma stated triumphally.  
  
It hit Vegeta like she'd smack him. Though he hated to admit, even to himself, that it was true, she had no right to tell him that. After all he'd survived, this mere Woman was throwing it back to his face like it was nothing. Nothing. Just words to her. And it hurt him the most. If she was ANYONE else, he'd ignore it. But with her... it was different... She somehow managed to dig her way to his heart, and everything that she said mattered to him. Why did he allow that? What happened to him? Why, when she said that, he felt hurt and... guilty? For what? That he's not good enough for her? That couldn't be it. And yet...  
  
- Woman. – he whispered. – I don't want to see you again.  
  
- And I don't want to see you to. – she hissed. – After all you did, I invited you to my house, I fed you, gave you GR... Kami, I was even entertaining you! – her voice begun to temble as she recalled their fights that she'd liked so much. – And what do you gave me? Nothing.  
  
- And What did you expect? I don't remember promising anything to you, weakiling. I have no debts.  
  
- So be it. – and then she turned and begun to walk away. He wanted to say something, run after her, comfort her, say that he didn't meant a thing what he said but... His pride could not allow him that. So he sighned and took off to the air.  
  
Few hours later...  
  
Bulma was angry. No, wait, she was MAD. How could he? After all they've been thru... „Ahhh, Bulma don't even THINK like that! He's an asshole, who doesn't care about anything but himself..." She'd been walking for a long time now and her legs were not going to cooperate anymore. She tripped over something on the ground and fell on her head.  
  
- DAMN! – she yelled in frustration.  
  
- Ohhh... isn't our little one a LITTLE angry...?  
  
Bulma turned around, and what she saw made her almost faint.  
  
400 miles away from Bulma...  
  
Vegeta was flying slowly in the direction of the mountains. All his way he was thinking about the Woman and what she told him. „Weird... three years ago I wouldn't give a shit about what whoever sayes... Oh maybe I would, but I wasn't showing it that clearly! What the hell happened to me?!?! Where did my self-control go?"  
  
And then he felt her ki suddenly rise and then fall. His first thought was that she's in danger... „NO! Nothing has happened. It's just my imaginaton... And what if it isn't? What... NO, Vegeta, don't even think about it... But..." he shook his head and flew in Bulmas direction.  
  
When she awoke first thing she saw was a pair of gray eyes.  
  
- What...? Where...? How...?  
  
- Hao. (Chinese: good) – and then the strange man left. After a few moments another one entered the room. This one was so ugly that she could hardly look at him.  
  
- Xiexie. (thanks) – he muttered and moved closer to Bulma. She pulled on her translator.  
  
- Where am I? – she asked  
  
- That does not matter. – he smirked. But she didn't like this smirk...  
  
- What are you going to do with me?  
  
- Do not fear, little one... It won't hurt. You'll just please me and yourself...  
  
She knew what was coming. She begun frantically look for something that she could defend herself with. But the room was empty, the only thing in here was a smelly bed. She looed at the man.  
  
- Who are you?  
  
- I'm Dzingao, and you, my dear? Are you a goddes? Your hair are extraordinary... – he stroked her face.  
  
- Where am I? Please tell me...  
  
- You're in West China, but it's the only thing I can tell you. I'm the cheif of Kunzaku band. We're the richest thiefs in China, you should be proud...  
  
- Proud of what...? – Bulma stifened when the fat man moved on top of her.  
  
- That I've selected you to be mine.  
  
- Oh... – she said breathlessly as he started to pull up her shirt.  
  
- And your clothing, my dear... You must be from Europe, am I right?  
  
- No, I'm a goddes of... water! And I'll cast a spell on you!  
  
- You already did... – he removed her t-shirt so she was only in her jeans and bra. He kissed her stomach and slid his hand to her trousers...  
  
And then she decided she won't be saved, and did the only thing that she could.  
  
- VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – she yelled as loud as she could manage.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The end  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Just kidding  
  
  
  
Vegeta raced to where he felt Bulmas ki. He was now sure that she was in danger... He only hoped he will be there on time...  
  
- What are you yelling, Woman? – asked annoyed Dzingao – Shut up, or this will be painful  
  
- NO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FREAK!!! – she struggled but when he hit her on the face everything went black...  
  
He found the camp where Bulma was, and landed in the middle. After putting on his translator he grabbed one of the men.  
  
- Where is the blue-haired female?  
  
- What blue-hai....  
  
- Don't lie to me you fuck, just tell me where she IS!!! – Vegeta shouted in his face.  
  
- Up there! – The man pointed at the tree-house. Sayia-jin growled and flew up.  
  
What he saw made his ki skyrocket. Thers she was, lying on the bed in a bloody mess, and some fat, ugly weakling was about to rape her...  
  
- LET. HER. GO. – he said in menacing tone. Dzingao jumped up, and pulled his pants on.  
  
- What do you want? If it's not important I will kill you.  
  
- Oh, really – an expression on his face never changed. – I will not waste my time on you, weakilng. – he raised his hand, formed a ki ball and blasted the man into oblivion. As soon as his ashes were on the floor, he runned to Bulmas side.  
  
- Woman! Woman, can you hear me? – he called softly. She didn't move. Once again, panic begun to overpower him. He checked her pulse. „Thank Kami, she's still here..." He flared his ki to warm her, and hugged her to his chest.  
  
- Don't do this Bulma... I can't belive this, it's the second time that I save your life...! You're so vunrable... – he inhaled the scent of her hair.  
  
- Vegeta...? – he heard a muffed voice. And then he realized that he was holding her very tightly. Too thightly. He loosened his grip.  
  
- What? – he smiled to her. „When was the last time that I smiled? I don't remember..."  
  
- How did you...  
  
- I felt your ki, and I thought something's wrong...  
  
- But why..? Why?  
  
- I... don't know Woman. I don't know. – he knew why, but there was no way he would admit it. He FELT something for this Woman... And it was bothering him... He looked at her face. She had a big bruise across her forhead.  
  
- Thank you Vegeta. – and then she kissed him on the cheek. He froze. This was the last thing that he expected.  
  
- Wha...  
  
- Don't say anything. It's just my way to say „thank you", and I really mean it Vegeta. This must have cost you a lot, and I understand.  
  
- But Woman...  
  
- No but-s, Veggie!  
  
- OK, Onna. Can we go home now?  
  
- Oh, I've never heard you calling C.C. home...  
  
- Stop mocking, Woman.  
  
- I wouldn't dare! – she smirked and stood up. – Now, let's go...  
  
  
  
Yeach, yeach took me long enough...  
  
Anywayz, I hope you liked that chappy, cause I had a writers block and it was really hard to me to write sth.  
  
Oh, and big „THANX" to Rez (as usual), Dragon (as usual), Carlin Fury (I love your fic!) and Tweetyboo (and yours too ^_^)  
  
I gotta go, but next chappy will be posted soon, 'cause I'm ill and I have ALOT of time! Yay! 


	9. Deuthschland! Deuthschland (aka: Confusi...

Disclamer: WHAT DO YOU THINK?!?!?! Ekhem *composes herself*. I regretfully announce, that I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and I'm GOD DAMN PISSED becouse of it.  
  
Nevertheless I wish you „happy reading", though I do not make profits from writing this. Damn.  
  
Authors Note: A little weird disclamer, huh? Well anywayz, I'm really SORRY that I'm posting this chapter so late. Kami, I'm lazy... ;b Nah, I'm not lazy (self-promotion is a very bad thing...), but the sad thing is that I don't have time. I can't spare a second, belive me! And when I was ill, mum said that „I cannot come near the computer till I'll be fine!"  
  
Besides, I'm working on a brand new fanfic... An AU this time. And also B/V (B/V for ever!)  
  
Hmmm... And now I have to find a good way to explain myself! Well... The cause is awful: end-of-term-exams. We accualy don't have end-of-term-exams, but teachers always say „Oh, we will give you little whole-year tests... Nothing to worry about, it will just affect on your most important marks..." and so on. Blah, blah, blah.  
  
And now... erm... On with the story!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
1945 the 2nd May  
  
She was in the the air. Her feet were not touching the ground... Thank Kami, Vegeta was holding her and they levitated above some strange looking buildings. Suddenly a bullet came past her with a loud „whoosh". Then another one. Then a whole salve.  
  
- OH HOLY SHIT!!! – she screamed and tried to turn around to look who was trying to shoot her.  
  
- Calm down, Woman! – Bulma heard a very familliar voice in her ear.  
  
- How I'm supposed to calm down when somebody's shooting to me?!?! Get DOWN Vegeta! - she ordered angrily. He obeyed and flew down. They landed beside a pile of something that was looking like a devastated tank. On the other side there were trenches and Bulma saw that someone dared to get out and look at them.  
  
-Hej! (translation: hay!) – the Someone said shyly  
  
- What? – Vegeta snapped.  
  
- Behave yourself! You frighttened him!  
  
/AN: Veggie wouldn't ever listen to Bulma in that case, but I guess I've made him a lil' bit OOC.../  
  
- Ok. – the Sayia-jin muttered. – Come here! Hay, you! – he shouted to the man who was now hiding behind a rock.  
  
- Co??? (what?)  
  
- What the hell are you saying, weakling!  
  
- Co ty gadasz, człowieku?!?! (what the hell are you saying, man?)  
  
- Damn it, you're some kind of idiot?  
  
- Cholera, czy ty jestes idiotą? (damn it, you're some kind of idiot?)  
  
- Say somethig understandalbe!  
  
- Powiedz coś zrozumiałego! (say something understandable!)  
  
- Vegeta, the translator! – Bulma whispered urgently and handed him a pair of headphones /AN: but these small ones./. He got them on and was finally able to understand what the solidger (he assumed he was, cause he had a uniform) was saying.  
  
- Now, tell me where... and WHEN are we.  
  
- Huh... Don't you know? It's 1945 year, Berlin. Are you German? – the man eyed them suspiciously.  
  
- No, we're not German. What's your name?  
  
- I'm Grzegorz Brzęczyszczykiewicz /nice, huh?/ And you?  
  
- Bulma Briefs. Vegeta no Oui. – Bulma stared at the goofy–looking guy. – We're in Berlin? But... Shouldn't it be... a little bit destroyed?  
  
- Oh! It will be. We just need a few more dayes! – Gregory announced proudly and pointed at the few helicopters and tanks that were stanging behind a huge brick wall.  
  
- O, really... I could... – Vegeta started saracastlly, but when he looked at Bulmas strange expression he immediatley shut up.  
  
- Oh, these are great! Are they strong? – the woman cheered and run to the machines.  
  
- They're very strong! We will smash those Germans in a blink of an eye! They don't have a chance...!  
  
- But tell me, why do you want to „smash those Germans"? They did something to you? – Vegeta asked dumbly. „Damn! I knew that he'll say that! Now we're dead!" Bulma thought.  
  
- Huh?!?! You were in coma for last 6 years?!?! – the soliger stared at the Prince like he was a ghost or something as extraordinary.  
  
- Of course not! I just wanted to know why you stupid, weak humans always fight! I hope you'll extinct soon! Personally speaking, it would do you and the Universe good.  
  
- ????????????????????????????? *shock*  
  
Bulma shook her head and dragged the Sayia-jin (who had a very proud grin plastered on his face in this moment) about 5 meters from Greg.  
  
- What the hell are you doing?!?! – she hissed into his ear – I bet you're not thinking clearly... Did you smoke something?!  
  
- Woman, if I have smoked something, you'd see that. We hang around eachother 24/7, and that's REALLY distracting! – he glared at her and crossed his arms.  
  
- Ohhh... My presence is distracting? It's... it's really... touching! – Bulma pretended that she was sobbing.  
  
- Yeach... You and your voice alltoghether are hard to stand. I don't understand how such a beautiful creature... – his eyes winded and he covered his mouth. „Kami please, tell me you made her deaf for this few seconds...!" But Kami wasn't on Vegetas side and Bulma heard it all. She also noticed his horrorfied expression when he said it. She decided to be nice to him once and ignore his last comment.  
  
- Vegeta. The point is, that you can't walk around and scream „I'M AN ALIEN!" or blast people into oblivion...  
  
- Becouse...? – his voice was a little shaky, but he was grateful that she didn't raise THAT subject.  
  
- Becouse, my Royal-Pain-In-The-Ass, we can't change history! You know what a paradox is, don't you?  
  
- Enlighten me.  
  
- A paradox is when two things that couldn't EVER happen, are happening at the same time! /Their relationship is a paradox... ;b j/k/  
  
- AND? – Vegeta was getting really annoyed  
  
- AND, it can change EVERYTHING. A little thing can change the history of the whole Universe! Or our fate. If you kill someone from my family, or from anyones familly, that person will dissapear! Do you understand now? It something will go wrong, we can never be born, or never meet eachother. That wouldn't be so terrible, BUT for example, I could never meet Goku and I'd never find the Dragon Balls. You would destroy Earth, Freezer would kill you and you wouldn't be wished back and everything would be fight down fucked up!  
  
- Oh. So we must get out of here as fast as we can. You should tell me before, Woman. I wouldn't blast that city in the last time line...  
  
- WHAT?!?!?!??!?!!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!  
  
- Just joking.  
  
- Huh? You? Joking? – Bulma stared at him in awe.  
  
- No, correction. Pissing you off. The Sayia-jin no Oui doesn't joke...  
  
- And I think that you have your own twisted sense of humor...  
  
- Don't. Start.  
  
- Ok., Ok... Don't be such an ass... Wait, you're an ass all the time!  
  
Vegta sighned and walked to Greg.  
  
- Tell me, do you have any science wing in here?  
  
- And what exackly do you want to know? - the solidger glanced at him and then turned back to stare at Bulma.  
  
- We are... eee... scienceist send here to help you with... with your machines! – the blue-haired woman said and the Sayia-jin chulked. She wasn't good at lying... But it didn't matter to Gregory who appearently had a crush on her and nodded.  
  
- I'll take you to the general.  
  
The general was a fit man, about 50 years old with grey hair and black moustache. He was dressed in a USSR uniform, that Bulma immediatley recognized, becouse of it's big red stars on the cap and shoulders.  
  
/ A little bit of history lesson that I know you all love. Huh, nevermind I am a history maniac Deal with it.  
  
On a 2nd of May, 1945 USSR army, with one Polish division of troops, and one division of light artylery, took over Berlin. On the 7th-9th of May, Germany sighned its capitulation, ending the 2nd World War.  
  
There, you have it. ;b Now on with the story.../  
  
- Tak? (yes?) – he took his eyes off his work and tryed to smile, but instead he managed a faint smirk  
  
- Hay, Veg-head, we must adjust our translators... It can't translate two languages at one time... – Bulma whispered. Vegeta grumbled something about stupid humans and their dumb inventions that can't do two simple thing, but do what she said.  
  
- What are they doing here, soliger? – the general asked ciouriosly  
  
- They say that they have been send here to help our technical crew, sir.  
  
- Very well. Do they have the papers? – when Bulma heard that she froze. „Damn. Now we're REALLY dead...". But she was the smartest woman on Earth, wasn't she?  
  
- I think yes, sir. – general motined them to show the documents. Bulma pulled a capsule from her pocket. „Great... How the hell I'm gonna open it?"  
  
- Excuse me for a moment – she said and not waiting for the response, she ran out and threw the capsule on the ground. She searched thru her things and found what she's been looking for. About 10 pages written in Japanese. She was sure that they'd not bother to read it. She walked back to the tent and showed the documents. Most of this was written in kanji (one of the Japanese alphabets. It's simillar to Chinese, and it's very VERY difficult. The others are katakana and hiragana. Thank Kami, they're a lil' bit more simple than kanji), and a poor man stared at it with a schocked expression.  
  
- Wha... what is this?  
  
- Our papers. Take it, or leave it, but belive me, we're the best people on the job – Vegeta said smugly and smirked.  
  
- Ok... Brzenczyszczykiewicz, show them the labs... – general sat down and stared at the pages covered with something that my my sport teacher calls „bushes" /I don't know why.../.  
  
When they reached the lab tent, Bulma squeked in delight. The had microscopes, small tools, wires... But no microprocesors. „Nah, but this will do... This MUST do."  
  
- Ohhhh... I've not seen a lab in such a long time... – she said  
  
- Onna, you were in the lab 24/7, when we were in our time line. You're a workoholick.  
  
- Sayes who, Veggie-chan?  
  
- Hmpf. Don't annoy me, start working.  
  
After 2 hours of staring at the Woman as she worked, he decided to go, catch some fresh air. When he walked out, he realized that his breath's been really shallow and sighned. „Onna. It's all your fault..."  
  
Then, suddenly he heard an alarm. Men were running out of their tents, fanticlly pulling their clothes on. Vegeta chulked „Great discipline.", but his thoughts were interrupted by a large bomb that fell down just in front of him. „What the fuck..."  
  
- RUN!!! – someone screamed to him. But he didn't mean to. He grabbed the large piece of metal and threw it as fas as he could manage. It hit directly the city. Luckily, no one saw him.  
  
But more bombs and bullets were flying to the camp  
  
- How the HELL did they get that!!! We thought that they're out of their supplies!!! – Vegeta heard another scream. He didn't mind. Bombs and bullets couldn't do anything to him but...  
  
- WOMAN! – the thought of her beeing hurt stabbed him like a poisoned blade.  
  
/sorry, I couldn't resist.../  
  
He ran to the lab and found her compleatly unware of what was going on outside. She could easily get killed...  
  
-Onna!  
  
She popped her head up and looked at him  
  
- Hi Vege...  
  
- You're finished?  
  
- Almost...  
  
- Get up.  
  
- Wha...  
  
- I said GET UP!  
  
She obeyed and glared at him  
  
- What the hell is going on? Are you going to tell me, or will you just yell?  
  
- Something's wrong, we must get out of here! Come – he streched out a hand and she took it. They ran out and he took off in the air.  
  
- Hay! They're attacking! – Bulma shouted  
  
- Who is attacking? I don't understand this whole thing! – Vegeta growled and flew even higher  
  
- The Germans! They have some tank over there... Thank Kami, they don't have planes...! See, our forces are moving there – she pointed at the large group of men and battle jeeps – And there is a... Oh, shit... How did they get those SS mans? Huh, nevermind. We will win this battle.  
  
- What makes you think that? And why do you say „we" and „our forces"? – the Sayia-jin looked at his precious cargo in confusion.  
  
- You look cute when you do that. Anyway, I'm speaking in plural, becouse if we have loose this, the world would be... slightly different in our times.  
  
- When I'm cute? – Vegeta was more interested of what she said about him than about this whole fucked up war. Bulma blushed, but said nothing and just hugged him even more tightly than before. He shivered „Anyone has never made me fell that way... What IS she doing?".  
  
- Veggie-chan?  
  
- STOP. IT. – he said slowly. He hoped that will frighten her and she'll quit calling him those stupid nicknames. She just shook her head.  
  
- Wanna go home? Now I have everything set...  
  
- What a question, Woman... Sure I do... – he said and looked into her eyes...  
  
You know, it always starts with an eye contact. Than people move closer to eachother... closer... and closer... and then finally...  
  
Bulma felt his soft lips on her own as he kissed her. „How somebody as cruel and ruthless as him can kiss so softly, so affectionatly... And Kami, why am I letting him do this...? Bulma, girl, pull away!" But she couldn't. She just couldn't make one simple move! And then she realized that she wanted it... Wanted it since ever. It was a kiss from her dreams  
  
„What the hell am I doing? Those crazy emotions... WHY? Why me? Why her? Why is she letting me do this? Could she really... No. She will be mad at me in a moment I pull away, but... I need her so much! This is madness... I have feelings for someone that doesn't care... why allways me?" Then Vegeta decided to make his last move. It was their first and a last one kiss, and he wanted to have everything that he could from it.  
  
She felt his tongue in her mouth and responded immediatly. Now the kiss turned into a passion filled duel...  
  
Picture this: tanks and war cars everywhere, humans screaming, crying... It looks like Armageddon.  
  
And two people, levitating 30 meters above the ground, kissing and not noticing anything that is happenig around them.  
  
Strange, you say?  
  
Well, maybe it is, but... isn't love a strange thing?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9. What do you think? I've tried to write alot about their first kiss, BUT remember, they're not finished yet... ;-)  
  
Thanx, thanx to...  
  
Dragon UK – as usual. You know that I love you revievs! (to anyone who's reading this:check out on Dragons storys – ya won't be dissapointed!)  
  
Mirei nochi – thanx a lot! Sorry for keeping you waiting!  
  
Re-o-ko – again – sorry for such a late update!  
  
Sorceress Fujin – big letters. ( Thank you for reading!  
  
Sarissa – the world is small, ne? ;))) Thanx! (your story „mothers day" is absolutley cool!)  
  
And finally, the person who gave me the longest reviev ever...  
  
Majin Danielle – yeah, I'm really beautiful! ^_~ Thanx for this rating thing! I simply forgot! Even when I read I don't give a damn about rating... And thank you about this language matter! I thought people will kill me when they'll see how I write! ;-) (pplz! You MUST read „Whoda Thunk It". If you don't, I'll get you and burn you slowly on a low fire... mwahahaha!!!)  
  
Well, must end. As usual, I'm late. In... 30 minutes I'm supposed to be in a theater on the other side of Warsaw! And I don't have a dress yet! Grrr... me and my clothes... 


	10. Peace, Love and Rock'n'Roll!!!

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ!!! (What a surprise, huh?)  
  
  
  
AN: Soryyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!! I'm a bad, bad person... *sob*.I'm posting this so late... Shame on me... :_(  
  
Anywayz, I was wondering about where to end this fic, and I must say that it'll be soon. Not now, but soon. I didn't intend to write a biiiiiig epic, just a 10-15 chp. story. You know, even my best friends say that I'm totally insane that I accualy enjoy writing... ;b Like I care!  
  
Oh, and one thing. Maybe there is little romance in this story, but I just didn't want Bulma to jump on Vegeta in one of the first chapters. AND I didn't want her to be all over him when he doesn't give a damn about her. It's just not right, isn't it?  
  
No more blabbing! Finally on with the story!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
1945 AD (still)  
  
It seemed to last... forever... And the weirdest thing that neither wanted to stop. But humans (and Sayia-jins) cannot last long without breath, so finally, they pulled away.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Bulma, waiting for her outburst. But she looked more ciourious than mad and her eyes were softer than usual.  
  
- So...? – she asked  
  
- So what? – he whispered back.  
  
- That... meant something?  
  
For a moment he was deep in thoughts „If I tell her that it meant something, she'll reject me. If I tell her that it didn't mean a thing I won't have a chance of getting her. Or will I...?"  
  
- Nothing, Woman. – he decided. He was amazed that she looked sad for a moment, but then regained her composture and bravely looked into his eyes.  
  
- It's good for me. So... we just pretend that it didn't happen?  
  
- That's right, Onna. Your brain really wokrs! – he added ironickly, but Bulma didn't notice it. She was thinking about...  
  
- Why did you do it? – she asked suddenly  
  
- Huh?  
  
- Why did you kiss me? I thought you had perfect self-control... – that was bothering her since the first moment their lips touched.  
  
- It has nothing to do with my self-control, Woman – he tried to sound convincing, but appearently, she didn't belive him. „Can I just tell her „I want you"?!? Noo... that's the worst thing I could have..."  
  
- Vegeta, speak the truth. You once said that you don't like people who are not true. And I also thought you were brave. Only someone brave can really to talk about feelings...  
  
- I do not have feelings, how many times do I have to tell you?! The case is over, nothing happened, just FORGET! – he shouted angrily, but he was punching himself mentally for saying that.  
  
- 'K, as you wish, Vegeta-sama. – and all of a sudden she kissed him once again. „What the hell?!?! Why is she kissing me... What she's trying to pull?"  
  
Bulma stopped, looked at his stunned expression and chulked  
  
- Liked that? – he nodded, but then immediatley snapped back to reality  
  
- WOMAN!  
  
- What?  
  
- Who gave you the permission to...  
  
- Who gave me? You yourself! You think you can give me the best kiss of my life and than say „It was nothing", you asshole!?!? – then the realizatoin of what she was saying hit her and she went silent. – Let's just go home...  
  
She pushed our famous red button and they both dissapeared.  
  
  
  
A.D. 1977  
  
- Now, where are we this time? – Vegeta was starting to get a little bored by all this. Suddenly a small psyhodelic-painted bus raced a few centimeters from his foot. It stopped and a man in strange clothes hopped out.  
  
- Hay, brother, everything all right? – he asked and looked at them goofily.  
  
- Yeah... Like one of those pathetic „cars" of yours could harm me...  
  
- Vegeta, shut up... – Bulma muttered  
  
- Hay, hay, people! Peace, love and rock'n'roll! Don't argue! That's not the way to achieve nirvana! – the stranger smiled and showed then the „V" sign.  
  
- Veggie...  
  
- Don't..  
  
- Start. Yeah, I know. But I think I know when are we.  
  
- Yeah? So when?  
  
- In... In the 70's.... – she giggled. The thought of Vegeta as a hippis was just unbearable for her. She bursted into uncontrolled laughter.  
  
-WHAT. THE. HELL IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU!!! What's so funny?!? – the Sayia-jin had a bad feeling that Bulma Was laughing at him. This time he was right.  
  
- N... nothing... It's just... It's just that... – and she started again.After about 10 minutes of rolling on the ground she calmed a little and noticed that Vegeta and the Hipp were staring at her.  
  
- W...what...? – she choked out, and got up.  
  
- Nothing. – both of then anwsered in the same time, still looking at her strangely.  
  
- So. – she said and streached – What are we going to do?  
  
- I don't know. It's your buisness. – Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked – Or do you need my help, Onna?  
  
- I don't want anything from you! – she snapped, turned around and crossed her arms. – Asshole. Hmpf.  
  
- You wanna lift?  
  
- Sure, but first tell us... ME what's your name. – Bulma smirked.  
  
- Why not „us"?  
  
- Huh, nevermind. Now, what's your name?  
  
- The Child of the Sun.  
  
- ???  
  
- Nah, I'm John. But I'd like to be The Child of the Sun.  
  
- Oh, I see. So... Where do you live?  
  
- We live in a small house near Los Angeles.  
  
- Oh, That's nice. But I think that Los Angeles is far away from here... – but then John pionted at the big sign HOLLYWOOD right above them. – Oh, cool  
  
When they finally arrived at the place, Bulma was very glad that their „trip" was over, 'cause Vegeta was complaining all the time. Of course, she knew that he was doing it only to piss her off. She was sure that he's been in worse places in his life.  
  
The „little house" of whitch John spoke about, was nothing less than an old, ruined cottage. Outside of the house, there was a small 2-person tent. Hens were all around, sckratching the ground.  
  
John shouted „PEACE!" and suddenly they were surrounded by 15 (not counting children) or so strange people in even stranger clothes. Women dragged Bulma with them, and men took care of Vegeta.  
  
She was led to a small room with a single shower in it. She looked at it sceptically and raisee an eyebrow  
  
- Sorry, but what it is?  
  
- Oh, this is our bathroom. We thought that you'd like to refresh before our meal. – one of the women whispered. – If you want, someone may stay with you and show you how the shower works.  
  
Bulma nodded. One woman called Tina stayed with her and smiled when the others left.  
  
- So, what do you need? – she asked happily  
  
- I need a few anwsers and an information, like how to make that shower work.  
  
- What do you want to know?  
  
- Why did this woman that speek with me was so quiet?  
  
- I think that she's the closest person to nirvana that I've ever met. She's an authority to us, you know.  
  
Oh... So, now with this shower...  
  
„They're insane..." That was Vegetas conclusion when he met all of their men. He ate some food, but, strangely, he tried to stop himself, remembering what Bulma said... „Wait, why I am obeying this baka? No, let's get this straight. She's NOT a baka, and she's RIGHT. I'm just a Sayia-jin no Oui, a Prince without a planet, people.. And this once proud Prince has fallen hoplessly for a woman that hated him... This is ridiculus..." he sighned and put his his head in his hands.  
  
- Brother, what's wrong? – John asked. Vegeta got used to this whole „love, peace, rock'n'roll, brother, sister etc." thing. And he decided to do what he'd NEVER EVER do, when he'd not be in love. A propos, when he admitted it to himself, he felt better. A lot better.  
  
- I need a advice. – he finally choced out.  
  
- Yes?  
  
- I... I have... feelings – this word was particulary hard to say – for one Woman. And I don't think she knows that... And...Fuck, I WANT her to know, but I don't know how to say that... hell... I don't think that she feels something for me and... Damn it! Idon'tknowhowtotellherthatI'minlovewithher!!!  
  
- Oh, that's simple! Just tell her! You can't let thos feelings destroy you. You just got to set them free, and they will give you incredible strength. Many people think that love is a weakness. It isn't. Love GIVES power, new, unimaginable power...  
  
- But... I'm scared...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry, I have to end here.  
  
What is Vegeta scared of? How will he deal with this (and with his depression)? What horrors are waiting for Bulma? And maybe John has a cure to this all?  
  
You'll see in the next chapter of... „Time Goes By"!  
  
And now something that you're all waiting for... Reviewers Corner! Hell, I'm proud of myself! 7 reviews... ;-P  
  
Aisha – thanx girl! And since you were begging on your knees for me to trash your e-mail account, you have it! ;))) j/k I'm very grateful 4 your review. You know, feedback is a pretty important thing...  
  
Androind 18 – I'm glad that this story intrigues you – I meant it to be inriguing! ;) Good thing that you like history and culture, belive me, it helps. ^_^ I'm also glad that someone besides me and Greg (friend of mine) likes this kind of things! Freaks all over the world – unite! (biiiig j/k)  
  
Britany - thanx for the review. As you can see, I continue.  
  
Almaariel – heh, I love this fic too.;) We have a lot in common, hmmm? And since you're Polish... umiesz to przeczytać?  
  
Sorry, I couldn't resist... : P I have a friend in Canada who is Polish, and she can speak this language, but she's too lazy to learn writing and reading (Zosia, if you're reading this – no offence!)  
  
Serenity – the AN was mainly for you. I couldn't let Bulma be some kind of horny, easy ass. But now everything will be allright! ;) Trust me...  
  
Roya – I'm writing! I'm writing! ^_^  
  
Sorceress Fujin – You seem to have one review to everyone and you just do Ctrl+C... But I don't mind! Thanks a lot!  
  
  
  
A special note to DragonUk and Majin Danielle – when are you going to write something more?!?!?! I'm dying here, for Kamis sake!!! 


	11. Becouse I Got High

Disclamer: I don't own DBZ (how many times do I have to tell you that?!?! It hurts enough to say it once!!!)  
  
AN: Heh... Since the last chap ended so... confusing *doges bullets and various objects*, I'm TRYING to post this asap. Sorry I had to end there, but it was for the story... And for me, becouse I wanted to post another chap, and I had to go buy myself a nameday present (my parents left me some money and left to Holland – how sweet... -_-')  
  
And to all hippies out there! I don't think that you're some kind of freaks, but my story needs that. Sorry!  
  
And only one alert – you can think that Veggie's VERY OOC, but... I like him that way ;) It's just that 99% of his life he's an asshole (we all love him for that), but everybody sometimes need to quit with their "assholyness"...  
  
Oh well, I don't have anything more to say sooo... on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11  
  
1977 A.D.  
  
- What do you mean, you're scared? You won't get anywhere that way. You have to surpass your fears. – John sat down in a lotus position and looked seriously at Vegeta.  
  
- But I fear NOTHING! It's alien to me... I feard only once in my life, and it was long ago... Besides it was a different fear! Fuck! – he slamed his fist to the floor and left a large, pretty hole in it.  
  
- Wow... You're... strong... – John choked out, his eyes like silver dollars.  
  
- Yeah, I'm strong – The Sayia-jin said with a hint of pride – I can stand about 400 times Earth gravity...  
  
- WHAT?!?!  
  
/AN – a small one, promise. I don't like them, but it's just stronger than me. An avarege human throws up in 5g, and can stand about 12g. God, we're such weaklings.../  
  
- But, getting back to my... problem – Vegeta wanted this to be over as soon as possible.  
  
- Yeah, right...  
  
- What I'm supposed to do?  
  
- Well... I think that we should think about this... But first, let's smoke a bit. It helps, really.  
  
- Smoke? What? You hum... I mean, you're addicted to lot of things... – he snorted  
  
- Noooo... We're not. It only helps to think! – John put a sly grin on his face  
  
- I'm not sure... Last time I tried to... – his thoughts wandered to a incident which involved a lot of strong beer, sometime in the 17th century.  
  
- You want to solve your problem, or not?  
  
- 'K! Give it! – the Prince yelled enthusiasticlly  
  
  
  
Bulma had a hard time showering. At first, everything seemed to ok, but then she spotted a large frog in the corned of the shower. Not like she was afraid of frogs, but she didn't want one to interrupt. She kicked it out of the window and continued. When she was all in soap, she ran out of the water. She had to wait a couple of minutes for the boiler to be full and then, it turned out that there was only cold water. She didn't have so much time so she decided to "suffer". And then, finally, she stepped out.  
  
- Kami... I want to go home... – she sighned and dressed up. – Now, it's time to find my Veggie. „My Veggie"? Hell, I must be tiered... – and then she stopped dead in her tracks. „Or maybe he IS mine...? All this time... He was so good to me... As good as Vegeta can be, but still... God, what am I thinking...!"  
  
And she left to search for him.  
  
  
  
The Prince was having the time of his life. He, and 7 other persons in the room, were totally high. John said that what they've smoked is called „marihuana" and it „turnes you up like hell".  
  
Right now he was experiencing the strange phenomen of totall bliss while smoking. And he was seeing pink elephants.  
  
- What?!?! Pink elephants?!?! – he shouted suddenly  
  
- Huh, you'll get used to it. They're sometimes stopping by for a cup of tea. – one of the men muttered. – They're nice, you know...  
  
- But...  
  
- No but-s. You want another? – John handed him a cigarette.  
  
- Sure!  
  
And suddenly, someone stormed into the room.  
  
- WHAT THE FUCK...! – a very angry voice yelled. And then... – VEGETA!!!  
  
To the Sayia-jin looked up only to see a strange human with blue hair. „Wow, she's beautiful" he thought and tried to get up. With little success. He stumbled back on the floor and only scrached his back „Goku-style". He was REALLY high.  
  
- Vegeta, speak to me! – the same voice shouted franticlly  
  
- Hnnn...? – he muttered  
  
'What the hell is going on here? Why is he acting like..." and then Bulma spotted a large pile of cigarettes in front of him 'Oh no, everything but that...'  
  
- Vegeta! Vegeta! Earth to Vegeta! Can you hear me?  
  
- Ugh... My head... Where am I? – the Prince looked around.  
  
- Kami! You're all right? – she couldn't controll herself and hugged him.  
  
- Huh? Who are you...?  
  
- Don't... Don't you remember me? It's me, Bulma! – she looked up at him, a little frightened.  
  
- Bulma? It's you? I thought... I thought it was an angel...  
  
- What?  
  
- I... I... B... Bulma I... Love you – he whispered.  
  
- W...What? Vegeta, what do you mean? – she also whispered, in total shock. But soon, she discovered that he was asleep. „ASLEEP? How can he tell this to me and right afrerwords, FALL ASLEEP?!?! Damn you Vegeta, for making me belive that you feel something for me... And I thought you're sober again. But, apparently, you were not, and you were only talking nonsense... Well, I bet that you won't remember a thing when you'll wake up..."  
  
  
  
"Someone apparently blew up my head, found the pieces and put then toghether in the wrong order... A royal head does not deserve this..." Sayia-jin no Oui found himself partly on the dirty floor, partly on Bulmas lap.  
  
- NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?! - he yelled. Then he realized that the Woman will be mad. Too late.  
  
- VEGETA!!! You asshole! Do you know what you did?  
  
- I. Have. No. Idea. – he said slowly, stressing every word.  
  
- So I shall tell you. You... You smoked something, right? – her voice was a litle shaky  
  
- Yes, that human said that it is called... marihuana?  
  
- WHAT????? They gave you this shit?!? I don't belive this... You could have...  
  
- Damn it, Woman. Just tell me what it was and why the hell I'm feeling like this.  
  
- Like how?  
  
- Like how Freezer would beat the shit out of me, change me into a bag of potatoes and tossed on a freeway. Or worse.  
  
- Aww.. Little princey is feeling bad? I'm really sorry, but you shouldn't smoke this!!! – she yelled her last sentence  
  
- Smoke what? You act like it was the worst thing that I could do! I even don't know what I've done, you would you PLEASE enlightnen me, and then eventually yell!  
  
- You heard about drugs?  
  
- Of course. On Freezers ship we had a lot of drugs to ease the pain... – he said matter-of-factly  
  
- Yes. But that's the one way to use them. Mainly people use them to... entertain themselves, but it leads to... baaaad consequences. I'd said very bad. – she glared at him  
  
- Becouse...? – he raised an eyebrow.  
  
- It can damage one of your systems or you can even die.  
  
- Oh. But nothing happened?  
  
- I guess nothing. But you'll feel a little bit dizzy. Hell, you Sayia-jins manage to always amuse me... – she shook her head and wanted to go out, but he grabbed her arm. She sighned.  
  
- What now, Vegeta? You need me to cook your dinner, build you a entirely new GR without tools, masage your feet or just smack your ugly face?  
  
- No, Onna. I need to speak to you.  
  
- Oooh... So...  
  
- Woman. That's important. – he frowned even more than usual.  
  
- You know, when you don't frown, your face is not so ugly...  
  
Vegeta sighned deeply and shook his head. And immedietly regreted it, becouse he bearly could stand the pain.  
  
- I... What was I saying when I was...  
  
- Yeah, I know... You just blabbed nonsense... I don't remember.  
  
- Try to recall it. It's really important. – his look was so intense that Bulma decided to tell him the truth.  
  
- Well... You said that I look like an angel and that... that you... love me? And that was really riddiculus... – she laughed nervously and looked away.  
  
- And who sayes that? – he mutteterd under his breath.  
  
- Excuse me?  
  
- I said... Oh, nevermind. – he got up – Did you do something with that damned TM?  
  
- In think it's fixed right now.  
  
- It would better be...  
  
Vegeta was in the middle of a fight with his alter ego. It was about his feelings for Bulma. One half of him wanted to wring her neck or just leave her, while the other screamed to make her his mate. After about 3 hours, he finally decided to tell her the truth /AN –!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
They just ended the dinner that their "friends" prepared and told them that they needed to leave. They quickly flew away, found a some kind of an empty place and Bulma was about to push the button when...  
  
- Onna... Woman... I... need to tell you something. And if you make fun of me or interrupt, my other half will win, and I will kill you. Understood?  
  
Bulma just nodded, not understanding a word of what he was saying.  
  
- Ok, so... Erm... I...  
  
She raised an eyebrow, waiting patiently for him to say something.  
  
- Will you quit that? – He snapped – What I'm trying to say that I... well... Lately I've discovered that I have some kind of... feelings towards you. – he laughed nervously and put his hand into his pockets – It's ridiculus, isn't it? Prince of All Sayia-jin... falling... – his featured hardened – But don't imagine yourself anything, Onna. I guess that I'm a little attached to you becouse I spend so much time with you and it's really distracting. I mean... – he decided to play a macho (most women hate that...) – You're pretty sexy and of course I've seen more appealing women in my life, but... – and then his voice cracked. He couldn't bring himself to say it.  
  
Bulma smirked. His "admission" would be taken by most women as a unsensible blab, joke or they would just slap him right across the face for mocking them, but she knew him too well to judge him only by this. And she knew what he wanted to say...  
  
- It's fine Vegeta... I know that you have developed a little crush on me and since we're in the 70'... Well, you know... people back then used to say "Make love"... What do you say...? - she winked.  
  
"MY KAMI!!!!" he screamed in his mind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mwahahahaha! I just end here!!! Sorry it took so long, but I have my Biology exam, Chemistry exam, Polish exam, English exam... And to all this, my little sweet brother catched all my fingers... And it hurts like hell when I type!!! Just imagine – all your 10 fingers in bandages. Oh, and you try 3 times before you strike the key that you want to...  
  
  
  
And only one special note – don't take drugs!!! ;PPP No, I'm serious. This little episode was only for my story, and for Vegeta... ;)  
  
Reviewers Corner!!!  
  
DragonUk – that's so mean of me... I want you to write faster when I myself post a chapter once a month ;P. Well anywayz, thanks for reading my crap.  
  
Android18 – Thank you! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy that SOMEONE likes it... Love ya girl! (can't wait for your update...)  
  
Almaariel – kurczę, musiałaś sobie takiego skomplikowanego nicka wymyślać? Heh, nevermind... A wyobraź sobie Vegusia w dzwonach... (!!!) I'm glad that you think that I had a good idea – that's a real boost for me... Besides, I like when other people like what I like! ;) Masło maślane...  
  
Tweetyboo – *sob,sob* Heh, if you had told me a little bit earlier, I WOULD! But I can't! I told myself that they will always go foreword, and I just can't jump back to the 2nd World War... Anywayz, I'm glad that you like it!  
  
Lady of Flame - *blushes* thanks... I hope that I don't disappoint you with the next chap.!  
  
Annnd... What will happen next?!?! Will Bulma sleep with Vegeta? Will he FINALLY admit that he loves her, and that's not just a crush? Will Bulma discover her love for her soon-to-be-mate? Will they get to their own timeline???  
  
You will find this and maybe something more in the next chapter of... Time Goes By! (heh, what a crapy title... I just couldn't think of something else... ^_^') 


	12. Imagine Him Shopping!

Disclamer: Shesh! People, what do you want from me??? I DON'T own it!!! *sob*. 

AN– Mp3's are on, my brother's out, 0,5 kilo of strawberries on my desk... hum, I think I can start

Chapter 12

2006 AD 

That happened very quickly. When she looked back to the events in the prevorious timeline she felt a blush creep on her cheeks... 

~flashback~

Vegeta looked at her in confusion. She's never acted like this... She stopped in front of him. She moved close , so that their chests were touching. He was only one or two inches taller so she could look right into his eyes. He blinked and shook his head, than looked at her lustfully. He warped his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer.He touched her nose with his own and then finally moved his head a little down to kiss her

_The kiss lasted about 5 minutes, and when they finally pulled away they were both panting.Suddnely,she felt very weak and collapsed into his arms.... _

~end flashback~

That was all she could remember. Now she was in the hospital bed, and had no idea what was going on. 

She heard the door open with a light noise and Vegeta entered the room. He was wearing khakis and a deep-green blouse. "Hell, he IS handsome..."she thought but quickly dismissed the thought. She had more important matteres to think of now. 

He smiled and sat on the bed. Bulma couldn't decide – faint or laugh?

She choose this 2nd oppertunnity.

- What's so funny, Woman? – her Prince frowned – You're here for almost a week and first thing you do when you see me is laugh? That's not fair, you know. I **tried** to be nice... 

- Huh...? You are nice Veggie-chan! Just don't frown! And I was here for a week?!?! What happened to me anyway? And where am I? 

- Don't use that ridiculus name, yes, you were here for a week, you appearently ate something poisonous, 2002, hospital bed. 

- ??? 

- Need something more? 

- N... no... 

- So.. You feel better? 

- Yeah... I just don't understand how the hell we're in 2002... 

- Oh, that's simple. When you fainted back then, I tried to find a hospital, and I couldn't so I just used the TM and that's how we got here. – he explained with a passive expession on his face – And you said that it would work this time! 

- Hay! It's not my fault! How the hell I could repair it propertly witout anything? 

- You had this scanner. Besides, you are the siencetist here, not me. 

- So what??? And I don't understand how did you manage to get me into the hospital without giving my name, birth date, PESEL, insurance number... 

- They took you in without hestitation. And I did give them your name and birth date.

- How did you know my birth date? – she asked, a little confused. 

- I'm not blind or deaf, Onna. I saw your pathetic "birthday party", so I gave them this date.

- And... What about the year...? And how can you remember my birthday party? You were not invited. Well, you were, but you didn't bother to come. 

- When they asked me about the year I just told them first that came to my mind. AND you were making so much noise on tthis stupid event, that I couldn't concentrate. – he said angrily. The fact was, that he accualy heard something going on in the CC building, so he went to check it out, and saw Bulma. He watched her all night long, keeping his ki low, so that Kakarotto couldn't sense him. But he'd never admit that. (^_^)

Bulma sighned and decided not to tease him, when he was in his acceptable mood.

- When can I get out? – she asked. 

- It depends... 

- On what? 

- On when you'll be able to stand on your own. Then I'm taking you straight to some high-technology center. I need you to fix that damned machine. – he frowned – I assume we will have to wait long. 

-Told you something? Don't frown! – she giggled, but she knew she was asking the impossible, but it was kinda fun seing him glare at her with his "I-do-what-I-want" glare – Oh, and I think that you'll be surprised by something... 

She slowly sat up and set her legs on the floor. Now she was only leaning on the edge of the bed. She let go and stood on her own. – You know, we ningens are not so pathetic as you think – she winked and giggled seeing his stunned expression – Well, I suggest you leave, cuz I want to hange. Oh, by the way, where are my clothes? – she looked around. He slapped his forehead and got a big bag that he brought there earlier, and was now laying behind her bed.  

- What is it? – she asked, a little bit confused. 

- Well... I thought that... Uh, you might want to have some new clothes... – he blurted out and ran outside without another word. Bulma just shook her head and opened the bag. Once again, she stood before a serious dilema – faint or laugh?

Vegeta raced out of the Woman's room and headed straight to the toilet. He locked himself on every possible lock right in the moment when he felt the ground shake from the most loud laughter he had ever heard. "Shit..." 

When Bulma calmed down a little, she once again grabbed the bag and started to examine its contents. After assuring all doctors that she was alright, she decided to unpack everything.

Her eyes widened. "He thought even about undrewear..." This was true. She dicovered 2 pairs of panties and 1 bra. And the most incredibble thing of this all was that he knew her size. "Uh... I didn't realize that he knows me THAT well" this thought send chills down her spine. "Kami..." But she quickly dismissed the strange feeling, and turned her attention to the clothes. She found a pair of blue jeans, navy shorts, black cotton pants, black, tight shirt, blue blouse, and navy jacket. "Why the hell everything is black or blue? Huh, nevermind." And she put on jeans, shirt, and a blouse. She looked at herself in the mirror "My Kami! The guy has talent! Everything fits perfectly!" 

She packed her stuff and waited for Vegeta. 

He arrived a few minutes latetr, and without a word he picked her up and flew out of the window.

- Hay! Veg...! – she tried to say something but he only glared at her and doubled his speed. Now she was holding him so thoght, like her life would depend on it (well, accualy that would be true...). 

- Vegeta! – she managed to whimper. 

- What Onna – he grunted, not even looking at her. 

- Could you PLEASE tell me what the hell is wrong with you? 

- Why do you care? 

- Becouse I do! 

-Well, and what if I don't want to tell you? 

- Vegeta, just please tell me, ok? – she looked at him with with her  famous "puppy dog eyes" expression. He sighned. 

- I thought that I'd please you by getting you these things... – he muttered, not intending her to hear that. But, how lucky of him, she did hear that. 

- You had! – she giggled 

- Huh...? 

- I was very happy that you got me these clothes, but I just imagined you shopping, and it made me laugh. – she said slowly, as like talking to a small child – You know, you should do it more often. – she winked and gave him a small kiss on the cheek He shivered. "Wow... so that's the effect I have on him. Interesting..."  /AN: Heh, took her long enough.../ 

- Ok Onna, we're landing. Though I don't know any other big company on your mud ball of a planet besides Capsule Corporation, I think that we could find something here. – Vegeta said after a moment of uneasy silence. 

- Yeah, we're in 2006 after all... 

They landed in the middle of a street (earning a few strange glances from the passer byes), but what shocked Bulma was that the streets were practically empty. She saw a few people, but a city this big shoul be crowded...

- Vegeta, something's wrong. – she said looking aroud

- Why? I think that there's nothing wrong Woman. It's just your imagination.. 

- Hum, ok. – and she started to walk towards one of those-big-buildings-made-of-glass-however-you-call-them. 

Then, suddenly she felt the ground shake.

- Wha... – she strarted, but before she could continue something like about 5000 people rushed out of all buildings, screaming, dancing and singing. She was stuck in the middle of the croud, and she couldn't move one way or another. She desperatley tried to find some gap that she would fit into, but without success. "Damn it! Where's Vegeta when I need him!"

Suddenly she heard someone yell something like 'Out of my way, bakas!!!' and she imediatlty recognized the voice. She rolled her eyes as she saw a small tunel forming right in front of her. And she saw her Sayia-jin Prince glaring at everyone around. 

- Hmpf, finally Onna. Where have you been? And what the hell is going on here? – he crossed his arms glared once again at the poor people that were standing nearby. 

- Don't you know? – someone shouted

- World Championship!!! – the other one called

- In what? – Bulma asked in confusion

- FOOTBALL!!! You're aliens or something? You haven't heard about World Cup? 

- OMG! I forgot... It's 2002... We're in Japan... – she whispered to Vegeta. 

- So... What is football anyway? – he asked in the same low tone. 

- You haven't heard of it? 

- Nope. I've read only about years B.C. and Anno Domini only to 15th century. You have pretty complicated history, you know? Only a race as pathetic and idio... 

- Cut it out, Vegetable. Coming back to your question, footbal is a sport. A very interesting sport, I might add. 

- Care to tell me about the rules? 

And Bulma told him all she knew. He had a problem with understanding why there are penalties for simply "touching the opponenet." He said that they should use ki blasts, it would be a lot more interesting. But Bulma with passive expression on her face told him that most humans can't control their ki and therefore, it's impossible to fight on the pitch. Besides, it would be too dangerous to the audience. He frowned a little cursing humans for the weaklings they are and whining about their puny games and their great ability to loose time, but then he asked a most unexpected question. 

- Can we go, see the match? 

*Bulma makes a classic anime-style fall*

- What? – he asked

- Vegeta!!! Are you ill? You wanna go see the doctor? Maybe you have fever? – she frantically touched his forehead but it seemed that everything was under control. 

- Hmpf. Can't I have a little fun? It's forbidden to the Sayia-jins? – he pouted

*sewatdrop* - No, but... ah hell! I won't argue with you, let's go!

Now... What they're gonna do? What will happen on the World Cup? Who will play with who? How Veegie will act? Will Bulma fix the time machine? You'll know soon in another chapter of Time Goes By!!! *Mexican wave* lol ^_~ 

Hm, I didn't get much rewievs for the prev. chapter, but ff.net was down and everything... I forgive you! (j/k) 

Anywayz, biiiiiig thanx to: 

Android18 – I really love ya girl... *wipes away tears of happiness* I'm really happy that SOMEONE likes my work... ;) 

Da Bomb – hum, nice nick ^_~. Thanx for the feedback... 

And even BIGGER "thank you" to Christen who e-mailed me. As you can see, I've got rid of that nasty writers block! 

One more thing – I'll try to post next chap before I'll leave on hollyday (Mazury!!! Check in the atlas or in the internet whre it is. Awsome place!), but I'm not sure I can manage. You've been warned. ;) 

~Asia


	13. Dayes That We Don't Know Yet

Disclamer: How can I own it?!?! Tell me!!!

AN: I've just came back from my sailing trip on Mazurian Lakes and I'm thinking about writing something about it... It was a very... interesting experience including getting lost in the forest  for 5 hours at 2 o'clock in the night (morning?), 13-hour trip from Miko³ajki to Gi¿ycko (it's about 20 km.), the total damage of the steering wheel (so we had to pray to God for the survival. Imagine – storm, you have to get the sail down in mere seconds before the boat will sink and you have no steer. Wonderful, isn't it?). Oh, and we were sailing on totally devastated 25 year-old Omega (a type of boat), we slept in the tent and ate noodlles with napoli sauce day by day (which looked like... well... shit) and we called it spaghetti (what a optimistical name!). But it was great!!!! It was one of the gratest hollyday I've ever had.... (I'm strange, I know...)

Oh, and one more thing – this chapter is a songfic – my first one. I didn't intend to write one, but I just love this song so... I decided to use it. Oh, and I don't own the song too. :P

Chapter 13

2006 A.D. 

Vegeta managed  to get himself and Bulma in without tickets. Of course Bulma was lecturing him that it's not fair, but eventually agreeded with him when she saw the stadium. Our favorite Sayia-jin pretended that he wasn't impressed and acted like he saw better things in his life, though inside, he was in awe.

They got the best seats, becouse Vegeta scared their way to them (much like Lunch on eee... 24 Tenkashi Budokai? Huh, nevermind).

The match was about to start. The teams were on the pitch and when the ceremony was over, the players were introduced.

- Ohh! Vegeta! Guess what?! – Bulma grinned widely when she heard the names

- What Onna? – he grunted, not taking his eyes off the field. 

- It's the final!

- Who with who?

- Wait a sec...

- And...?

The conversation died, becouse the game started and the noise was unbearable. Football fans from all over the world were screaming on top of their lungs, supporting their team. Vegeta was one of them, but unlike anyone else, he couldn't decide on which side he was. But he was screaming as loud or even louder than enyone else. 

"Hay! That guy in black is faking!", "You asshole, look what you've done! You could pass that ball on the right, damnit!" or "Shit, what is that guy doing?!?! There was no foul!!!" and so on.  Before he could realize, Bulma was rolling on the ground, choking with laughter. 

- What? – he said and glared at her

- N... nothing! – she managed to choke out between the gasps. Her stomach hurt, and her eyes were watering. He was unbelivable!

- I do not understand what you find so funny. That guy in black has just made a mistake, and I decided to comment it.

- Yes, yes, of course, Vegeta-sama! – she said and started to laugh again, this time tears streming from her eyes.

110 minutes later.

- I can't BELIVE that there will be penalties! It's ridicculus! England is 100 times better than Germany!!! – someone  near Bulma yelled

/AN: Look, I'd REALLY like it if one of these teams were Poland, but I'm a realist. ;-P After what they pulled on this year's World Cup...Nevermind. I just picked two teams that were always fighting. I'm mean, ne? ^_^ But now I have a MAJOR problem – who will win?!?!?!?! To all German and English out there – no offense I know that some people treat football very serious/

- No, you asshole, Germany was better! England just had fucking blind luck! – she heard another voice

- How do you think, Vegeta? – she asked the Sayia-jin – Who will win? 

He frowned and quickly thought about the odds.

- Woman, I don't know. – he shook his head. – England has very good technique and they have a many good players and their aim is exellent, but on the other hand Germany has better defense and their luck in football is legendary. – he smirked – Besides, they have Khan.

Players were now ready to start. England was first to go.

_"Beckham shoots and...  yesssss!!! He scores! The goalkeeper had no chance of even touching the ball!"_

- Well, that's 1:0 to England

The game went like that on and on for almost an hour. When it seemed that the victory was close to one of the teams, someone scores for the other team and it's equal again. 

But, after 6th time, England had 2 points more than Germany. It all depended on one shot.

'Ladies and Gentleman! What we have here is an incredible situation – we ask you to remain calm. Yes, I know it's hard, but please, give the players a chance to concentrate. Germany's fate is on the edge of the knife...! What a game!!!"

- Damn, are they going to start already? I'm getting impatient here – Vegeta growled and Bulma just giggled. He was hillarous! "Kami, if he's going to sit in front of the TV all the time and watch every match like 99% (just becouse this 1% doesn't have a TV set) of men on this planet, I think I'll go insane!"

There was total silence. It seemed that everyone held their breath and...

- H... he m... miss... missed... – someone near Bulma whispered, but it was so quiet, that she could hear him clearly. – The ball went too high... Oh mein Gott! – and the man fainted. She looked around only too see a steady crowd. Everyone were recovering from the shock that the last 2 or 3 minutes inflicted on them. Vegeta was one of them. She waved her hand in front of his face. He didn't move...

- Vegeta? Hay! Earth to the Sayia-jin Prick! – she shouted, hoping that this insult will wake him up from his daze. Didn't work.

She grabbed him by the arms and shook him lightly. Than she decided to slap him, but when her hand was half-way to its destination, he stopped her.

- What the hell is wrong with you, Onna? – he asked, geniuely confused.

- What is wrong with me?!? What's wrong with you, mister! I'd say you're addicted to football, Vegeta! – she chirped 

- No, I'm not. I'd never like one of your puny games, Woman. Get used to it, and stop asking stupid questions. – he frowned. But when he wanted to send a particulary nice insult towards her, the croud begun to cheer so loud, that she wouldn't hear anything, so he decided that he'd keep it for an another ocasion.

An hour lated the stadium was practically empty and Vegeta and Bulma decided that it's the best time to fly to the city and buy some tools and (of course) food.

_Tyle by³o dni,_

Do utraty si³.

- Damn it, once again, we don't have any money... We can't get anything...

Vegeta shighned and held her thighter in his arms as they flew to the center.

_Do utraty tchu,_

_Tyle by³o chwil._

- Well, look at it this way – we're not stealing money, only things nessesery to survive. We won't hurt anyone and they will have only minor... damages let's say. Unlike some people, we HAVE to do it. 

- Yes, I know, but... stealing does not sound too good to me. There is no other way?

- I don't think so. C'mon, we're here. – the Sayia-jin landed in the middle of a deserted mall. It was about 1.00 o'clock in the morning, so no one was there. Vegeta soundlessly desintegrated all alarms /Even I don't know how he did that!/ and they collected some food and got to the mechanical section. While Vegeta organized a picknic for himself, Bulma was searching for some equipment.

_Gdy ¿a³ujesz tych,  _

Z których nie masz nic.

- Hell, I don't think that I'llm manage only with that crap that they have here... – she muttered, but after a while found what she was looking for and squeled in excitment.

- Hay Woman, why don't you eat something? If you'll starve, I'll never get to our times – Vegeta reminded her

- Get me something and save your comments for yourself – she said absently – If you ever wanna get to our times and kick Goku's ass, you have to be nice to me...

_Jedno warto znaæ,_

_Jedno tylko wiedz._

The prince glared at her back, but decided that his crown won't fall off his head if he'll get her something to eat. He figured that she's starving, becouse she haven't eaten for almost 18 hours. THAT was long. 

- Here Woman. – he handed her a bar of chokolate and a bottle of ice tea. – Take a break for a minute – he added after a long pause and got back to his "meal".

_¯e wa¿ne s¹ tylko te dni których jeszcze nie znamy._

_Wa¿nych jest kilka tych chwil, tych na które czekamy. _

Wa¿ne s¹ tylko te dni których jeszcze nie znamy.

_Wa¿nych jest kilka tych chwil, tych na które czekamy. _

Bulma sighned and sat beside him on a cold floor. She opened her chokolate and, without caring how much callories it had, she shoved it to her mouth. 

They ate in silence, but after about 15minutes it was, suprisingly, Vegeta who broke the silence

- How do you think, do we have odds?

- What odds? – she asked, confused

- Of getting back, surviving the androids... simply living.

_Pewien znany ktoœ, _

_Kto mia³ dom i sad,_

She was suprised to hear this coming from his mouth, but she pretended that she wasn't  and tried to remain calm.

- Well... I'd say that we have big chances of coming back soon. And those androids... with Goku, this boy from the future and especially you... we can win. – she looked at him and whispered - I belive in you.

- Good to hear that someone does – he said as quietly as she did. Silence fell between them.

_Zgubi³ nagle sens_

_I w z³e krêgi wpad³._

- Vegeta? – Bulma said seconds later. She was about to ask a question that's been nagging her since they met.

- Hmmm?

- Have you ever... I mean are there any chances that... Did you...

- Spill it, Woman – he said calmly. 

- Have you ever been in love? – she said quickly. After a while she felt his gaze on her. She looked him straight into the eyes and than he responded.

- No. Why do you ask? – he whispered

_Choæ maj¹tek prys³, _

_On nie stoczy³ siê,  _

- I... I was just ciourious. – she stammered and looked away, but suddenly felt his hand on her chin that brought her to the original position. – Why do you hide your emotions? – she asked and this time it was his turn to look away.

- What is it? A kind of wicked test? – he growled

- No, Vegeta. I only asked you a question. And I want you to answer it.

- Ok, Onna. – he sighned – I do that becouse it's easier to live witout everone hurting you.

_Wyt³umaczyæ umia³ sobie, _

Wtedy w³aœnie ¿e 

Bulma also sighned and moved closer to him.

- You know, if you think that everyone around want to hurt you, you're wrong. Goku tried to be your friend, I tried to be nice to you, despite what you constantly do to me...

- Is that hurting you?

- Sometimes yes, sometimes no. I love our verbal matches as much as you do, but when I'm not in the mood, or when I'm particulary fragile... Yes, you hurt me. – she said finally.  

- Sorry. – he said

- Excuse me?

_¯e wa¿ne s¹ tylko te dni których jeszcze nie znamy._

_Wa¿nych jest kilka tych chwil, tych na które czekamy._

_Wa¿ne s¹ tylko te dni których jeszcze nie znamy._

_Wa¿nych jest kilka tych chwil, tych na które czekamy. _

- I said. I'm sorry. For inflicting pain on you. – he explained. When he saw her shoked expression, he smirked.- You know that planet of yours makes me sick, but there's something about it that changed me. I'm no longer the man I was under Freezer. Now I think I'm capable of... emotions... and sometimes feel like opening up for someone, but there's no one around... Now I've got you and... I hope what I say will stay beteen us. – when he saw her nod, he continued -  Well, lately I've noticed that you do so much to me, and I don't give you anything back, and I would also like to apologize about that.

When I served under Freezer, I was learned to block everything from me and through the years I found out that it was a good way to keep my sanity. I sometimes act so... strange... becouse there are moments I can't control myself and I turn into a madman... I guess I can be scary then... – he chulked lightly and shook his head – I need someone to learn me how to live on this planet, on this world...Becouse you know... I realized something.

If I kill Kakarotto, destroy Earth and rule the Universe it will be... boring. I wouldn't have a purpose in life. I also wouldn't have you to argue with – he smirked – You're accualy entertaining, you know that? And it's always good to have someone that is not frightened of you. When I was in our times, it was really annoying that everyone besides Kakarotto and you (well, exept your impossible mother) were pissing in their pants after just catching a glimpse of me. For once in my life, I wanted to be accepted, but my godd damned pride and reputation was on the way... – than his eyes widened. The realization of what he did hit him hard. He. Confessed. To. The. Woman. WOMAN! "She'll laugh in my face!"

_Jak rozpoznaæ ludzi,_

_Których ju¿ nie znamy._

Bulma was shocked. After a moment, she registered all he'd said to her. And she felt good. "He's accualy trusted me!" She noticed that he had a fright written all over his face, and she smiled.

- Don't worry Veggie-chan... I won't tell anyone. And I understand you. I had similar problems, but I've dealt with them long time ago. When I first met Goku, I was a lot like you. Selfish, arrogant and bitchy. But I've changed. A bit. – she added with a giggle – So you see, we're alike... And I could help you, if you allow me to... Friends? – she held out her right hand. He looked at her coldly, but after a second, his expression softened and he also streched his hand out. 

- Friends, Bulma.

_Jak pozbieraæ myœli, _

_Z tych nie posk³adanych._

Their palms touched and they slowly shook their hands. 

Bulma yawned and let go of him

- Well, I guess I have to end my work. I will be ready in half an hour, ok? – she said

- Ok. We have much time...

_Jak oddzieliæ nagle, _

_Serce od rozumu._

He was watching her all the time she worked. He loved the way she wrinkled her nose when something went wrong or her thoughtfull expression when she was trying to figure out how to do something. He took pleasure just to look at her, and admire her beauty. It was strange and alien to him, but he'd grown fond of her and he found himself longing for her presence, touch... "Stop it, damn it! She won't even look at you that way, so quit it!"

_Jak us³yszeæ siebie,_

Poœród œpiewu t³umu. 

How wrong he was! Right now Bulma was thinking the same thoughts that invaded his mind. But she also came to the conclusion that he doesn't want her that way and commanded her heart to quit.

_Jak rozpoznaæ ludzi,_

_Których ju¿ nie znamy._

When she was ready, they both stood up and Vegeta grabbed her hand.

- Do you think that this time it will work? – he asked quietly

- I hope so, I hope so...

_Jak pozbieraæ myœli, _

_Z tych nie posk³adanych._

Bulma pushed the red button and she felt the familiar, yet strange sensation. Seconds later, she landed hard on her butt and opened her eyes.

_Jak odnaleŸæ nagle,_

Radoœæ i nadziejê.

What she saw made her heart flip.

- Vegeta, we're home! – she whispered as she saw the well-known, oval building with big logo "Capsule corp." on it...

_Odpowiedzi szukaj,_

_Czasu jest tak wiele._

Well, IS IT THE END?!?!?!?! "Is this annoying fic over?" you ask? You gotta wait till next time, folks! Sorry, but I'm mean! I hope that I didn't offend anybody with this chapter. (at least I know that ONE will be satisfied, hehe)   

One thing – you HAVE to, hear me, HAVE to download the song by Marek Grechuta – "Dni, których nie znamy". It's beautiful, though it's kinda old. Oh well, I think that's all. Below, I give you a translation of the song, in case you wanna knoow what it means. I translated it myself and it's not perfect – you've been warned.  

There were so much dayes,

Till you lost your strenght. 

Till you lost your breath, 

There were so many moments.

When you remember those, 

That you shouldn't have,

There is only one thing worth knowing,

Only thing for you to know.

That worth living for are only those dayes that we don't know yet.

Worth living are only moments that we wait for.

Worth living for are only those dayes that we don't know yet.

Worth living are only moments that we wait for.

Someone very famous,

Who had a house with a garden,

Suddenly lost it all,

And was at the edge.

Though his fortune was gone,

He didn't go down.

He could tell himself that

Worth living for are only those dayes that we don't know yet.

Worth living are only moments that we wait for.

Worth living for are only those dayes that we don't know yet.

Worth living are only moments that we wait for.

How to recognize the people, 

That we don't know.

How to not loose your mind,

In all those shattered thoughts.

How to part, 

Heart and mind?

How to hear yourself,

In the music of the crowd.

How to recognize the people, 

That we don't know.

How to not loose your mind,

In all those shattered thoughts.

How to find happyness and hope?

Search for the answer.

You have so much time.

Worth living for are only those dayes that we don't know yet.

Worth living are only moments that we wait for.

Worth living for are only those dayes that we don't know yet.

Worth living are only moments that we wait for.

Reviewers corner.

Again, very poor amount of r/r, but as I said – every r/r is special.

D-chan – yeah, I do agree to that. And YEAH it's really bad that it was in read-only mode.

Sakura-chan – glad you like it! I was also ciourious, what would happen to Veggie, but now I know! ^_~

Android18 – Ohhh... I'd like to see Veggie shopping – LIVE! *evil chulke* I made this chapter long, just to compete ones that you make ;) 7 Word pages! Damn, I'm good! Erm, anywayz, thanx for reading – right now, you're my only faithfull reviewer... I'm touched... ^_~

I'll try to update ASAP, but hay! I always promise that *grin*.

Till next time!

~Asia


	14. I Asked You First!

Disclamer: *sigh* If I was rich enough to own DBZ, I wouldn't write fanficks (But hell, WHO KNOWS?!?! Maybe Akira is there among us...?)

AN: I really, REALLY try to write it fast, but I don't know... It's always harder to write in a foregin language. It would be great if ff.net would give a language category – Polish. (yeah, only in my dreams... ^_~) Well today I'm starting chapter 14... Wow... I never thought I'll get that far! *silly happy grin*

But now without further ado...

Chapter 14

???? A.D.

Vegeta also looked around and fought the urge to scream in joy. They were home! He got up and wanted to enter their house, but...

- Woman...

- Yeah?

- Erm... I have a strange feeling that...

- We are not home – she sighned – But how is that possible!?!?! I thought that everything was done right this time! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!!!! – she kicked a nearby tree and moment after she was hopping around, holding her swollen foot - @#@$#E#%$%&$&**:":#@##**&%#^%$%#$%%@#&**(!@#$%$^*&(%&$%&^$%#!!!!!!!!!!!!! - she let out a stream of curses and Vegeta paled. "Kami, please help!"

- ONNA! – he managed to yell

- WHAT! 

- Stop it, 'k?

She growled and tried to remain calm, but her face was of a interesting shade of red. Everything was right down fucked up!

- Ok Vegeta. I'm a little calmer. So... What do we do now? – she said through clenched teeth

- You must be compleatly calm. When you manage that, we'll try to find out when are we, got it? – he ordered. They waited a few more minutes until Bulmas face had normal color and her breathing was steady.

- Now, we go into the house, and...

- Wait! – Bulma grabbed his hand – What if we meet a younger or older version of... I don't know... you, me, my parents... This could result in... – but before she could end, Sayia-jin dragged her to the enternance and kicked the doors open. They were greeted by familliar sight. In the living-room nothing changed exept...

- Who is this boy on the photo? – the Bulma pionted at a lavender-haired child in a training gi. /you know who it is, don't you?/

- I don't have an idea. – Vegeta shook his head – Woman, someone's coming, I think we should hide somwhere – he added in a lower tone. They both hid by the sofa and waited in silence. Suddenly a blue-haired woman entered the room, a boy from the photo right behind her. She seemed angered.

- Oh... When I get my hands on that father of yours... – she growled.

- OMG, Vegeta, that's me! – Bulma whispered – And I think that the boy is my son! Ohh! I'm gonna be a mother!

- Shut up, Woman. They could hear you – the prince hissed. The Woman was going to have a child! The thought made him sick. "She's probably returned to that baka weakling of hers... And she mated with him!" He could feel anger rising in him, along with his ki. And he felt... jelousy?!?!?! Yes, jelousy. The woman he... loved had mated with another... And he felt... heart-broken? The Onna had probably rejected him and that... boyfriend had a chance to win her back. He mated with her and they had this child... That made perfect sense. Just when Vegeta thought that he'll never show any feelings to the Woman, his older self stormed into the room.

- What do you want from me this time? – the older Vegeta snapped

- Oh, nothing mr. Royal-Pain-In-The-Ass – older Bulma shot back. "At least she still has her temper. But why, by Kami, I'm still living here?!?" younger Vegeta wondered. 

- So why you keep shouting?!? It affects my ears, you know. – mirai Veggie glared at his mirai wife.

- I keep shouting just to entertain you, you jerk!

- What did you say about cursing in front of the child? – mirai prince smirked

- Trunks, would you like to go spar with Goten?

- Yeah, sure mom! Bye! – Trunks waved his goodbye and took off for Son's.

- Now, mister. I have something to tell you – future Bulma narrowed her eyes – If you'll keep beating him, I will personaly send Goku after you. 

- I told you woman! It was just an accident! It happened during training!

- You could be more cautious! He's just a boy!

- Yeah, but this "little boy" could easily blow up Earth!

- YES! I know that! Just... be more careful around him, ok? And... be a little nicer... – she whispered. To the "normal" time-line charakters (Bulma and Veggie hiding behind the sofa) utter shock, mirai Vegeta stepped closer to mirai Bulma and kissed her forehead.

- You know that I try... But sometimes it's just too hard for me. Am I forgiven? – he added and kisssed her lightly on the lips. She sighned.

- Yes.

- Hmm... I think I need a proof... – he nuzzeled her neck 

- Ohh... And you'll get one... – she muttered while he picked her up and they flew upstairs to the master bedroom.

"Normal" Bulma and Vegeta sat behind the couch, their mouth wide open, both starring at the wall, not beliving in what just happened.

- W... what was that...! – the woman gasped – Vegeta! – she turned to face him – Is there something that you want to tell me?

- Why I should tell something YOU? I think that I need an explanation. – he frowned and crossed his arms.

- I think we both need an explanation. Should we... ask us? – she pointed at the stairs

- Erm...  I have a pretty good idea about what we're doing... right now... – he blushed crismon red. 

- You know, you look cute when you blush like that... – but before she could say something even more stupid, she put her hand on her mouth. – Forget it. – she mumbled.

- A Sayia-jin Prince is not cute. – he growled

- Yeah, I know, sorry. I... – but she stopped when she saw his wicked smirk – What?!

- No, nothing, I just... – he looked away and blushed again. He was thinking again about themselfs upstairs. But he knew that he won't have that pleasure... /awww... poor Veggie. I won't let him suffer like this... will I!?!?/

Bulma looked at him again and also blushed. "Kami, what is happening with me! I'm acting like a teenage... But why the thought of Vegeta and me isn't scary but... quite alluring? Oh... I'd love if he... Crap, Bulma, quit that! But if it really is our fate to be together...?"

- Vegeta...?

- What.

- What do you think about... us? – her face was so red that she thought her blood is boiling, but she felt better when she asked that question.

- And what do you think? – he answered with a question

- Damn it! I asked first! And I demand to know what do you think! We're adults, for Kami's sake! /but they act like children for most of the time lol/

- What do you care what I think, I know that you wouldn't like the answer! 

- Try me!

- Woman I...! – he paused in mid-sentence, becouse he heard someone talk. 

'Are you sure that you've heard something?' and a second later 'I don't know. But I can easily check that. I'll just scan the kis in the area...'

Bulma desperatley showed him that they're leaving, he grabbed her waist and she pushed the red button on the Time Machine...

- Vegeta, did you see that? – mirai Bulma asked her husband

- Yeah. I knew that they're here, but I didn't want to scare them. How do you think, what will happen to them?

- I think that everything will be alright...

They fell on the ground with a loud thud, but Vegeta didn't loosen his hold on her. He held her protecivly against his chest.

He looked around.

And he wished he was anywhere else, but there...

Well guys, that's the end of chapter 14, I hope ya liked it. I tried to post it as soon as possible! ^_^ I'm leaving now for 6 dayes, but when I'll be back, I'll probably write the last chapter of my story... scary thought, ne? ;) 

Rewievers corner

Sakura-Angel – thanks... I don't know what to say... ^_^

Android18 – Yeah, I also hate when something like that happenes in the real life... But in fanfiction – I'm reeeeaaally cruel ^_~ I hope that they will know, though.

Lecta – you have your heart back? ;) I hope this was soon enough

Miya – glad that someone thinks it's funny ^_^ thanx!

And that's over for now... What will happen next time? Will they FINALLY admit that they do love eachother and stop playing this stupid games that driving me crazy.... But hell... I'm the author, I can make them do what I want !^_~ 

And when they landed this time?!?! You'll know soon! (I hope)

Bye!

~Asia


	15. Who Said We're Meant To Be Alone?

**Disclamer:** I do not own Dragon Ball Z.

**AN:** It's the last chapter... *wipes a tear*. I hope that it will be the best. And I wanted to thank everyone who took their time and read my lil'stupid story. I guess that my English is a little bit better than on the beginning. (Not so long ago I've read the first chapter. The mistakes I made...-_-')

Well, let's get to work!

Chapter 15 

**2582 A.D.**

_He looked around._

_And he wished he was anywhere else, but there..._

Bulma opened her eyes grogilly also looked around. She blinked in confusion Than shook her head. Than slapped Vegeta.

- Woman! What...?!?!

- Did you feel that?

- Of course I did! I had my ki low you baka. Why did you...?!?

- To make sure we're home... – she whispered

They were both sitting on the floor, in the house that the blue-haired woman knew all-too-well. The Kame House.

- What are you staring at, Kakarotto? – Vegeta glared at Goku, who was watching them in shock

- A...at you, Vegeta.... I don't understand...

- Like you would understand anything, low class.

- H...how... did you... why...

- What is it, Goku? – Bulma asked calmly, but she knew that something wasn't right.

- Well, we're all gathered here – he pointed at the Z senshi – becouse you've disappeared.... 

- Ohhh! Son-kun! That's soooo sweet! – she let a laugh escape – I think you have to prepare for a long story...

They heard a soft knock on the door and a moment later Gohan stepped into the room. He looked at his father, at the rest of his friends, and than laid his eyes on Bulma and Vegeta that were still sitting on the floor, holding eachother. He blinked two times, and his mouth hit the floor. Than he smiled brightly 

- Vegeta and Bulma are hugging!!! – he shouted happily

- No we're not!!! – they both yelled in unision, and both blushed bright red. And then they let go.

- So, Goku... How are things? – Bulma mumbled while standing up.

- Very good, thank you – her friend grinned, but after a few moments he said seriously – What happened while you were away, Bulma? Where were you? Are you... – and before

 he could end his sentence ("are you pregnat?"),  Piccolo hit him on the head.

- Why do you want to know Kakarotto? It's none of your buisness anyway... – Vegeta grabed the Woman by the hand and exited the small house.

- Hay, Vegeta! Where are you going?!?! 

- Home, baka, home – Sayia-jin growled and took off for Capsule Corp...

The whole trip back Bulma was silent, although Vegeta tried to start a conversation. /OMG!!!/. She was deep in thoughts about (suprise suprise) Vegeta no Ouji. She wondered if they had a chance in what she hoped they started. Of course, Vegeta was a real bastard most of the time, but she found herself falling for him. He was difficult, arrogant, demanding but... she wouldn't have it any other way... if she just could get through the imaginary barrier that seperated him from everyone, she'd was sure that he could give her something that no one could. Not even her parents. Her mother treated her like a piece of walking furniture, her father tolerated her only becouse she was smart and helped him run the company and she didn't have real friends exept the Z senshi but even her best friend, Goku, had a family, his own life and she couldn't demand that he should leave all that.  

Vegeta was different from enyone that she's ever knew. He was mysterious and handsome and he seemed to tolerate... no _like_ her. She knew he had hard times in his life (though he wasn't an angel himself) and even understood him. It was really odd. No one liked him (Goku doesn't count), no one accepted him and sure as hell no one understood him, so why could she?

3 years later...

After Trunks was born they had an argument. A big one. Neither confessed their love yet /AN: Yeah, get the pleasure, but say nothing... Ugh, sorry/ and it seemed that they never would have the chance.  Vegeta than left to train and when he got back he fought the androids. 

When the fight ended, he realized that he had no purpose in life. His enemy was dead, he achieved the legendary and his mate hated him (he thought). As he recalled the event from over a year ago, he wished he could just swallow his pride and go to her.

_Flashback_

As usual, they had a quarrel about some insigniticant thing. But before both of them realizedwhat was going on, they started to tell the things that they kept botteled up inside for a long time.

_-Vegeta! Just leave me alone you jerk! You think that you can do everything to me and than go and demand more? I am with your child, you bastard. And don't think I won't have it! You may not love me, but I am having this kid! – Bulma screamed on top of her lungs, anger and hurt filling her voice _

_- Damn it, Woman! Who said I don't want the brat? When it will be born I will just take it away to train and that will be it! – the Sayia-jin growled, pissed beyond belief, and also a "little" hurt_

_- I won't let YOU take my child, you monster!_

_- I will do as I please!_

_- Yeah? Get out, you monkey, I never want to see your face again!!!_

_- If that's what you want! But don't get jelous when I'll have a brat to train with ANOTHER whore!_

_End flashback_

He imagined that he must have hurt her with those words... he felt like a total looser. One thing you never do to a woman is taking away a child. He didn't mean what he said, he only threatend, but... "But she wouldn't want me back...Who would?" But that comment about having this child whenever he wanted or not... How could she doubted him? He wanted this child, it would make it possible to bond to her, to be with her... Kami damn his pride, why didn't he told that he loved her?!?!? How could he be so stupid?!?!

After they returned from their little "trip" they had started to sleep together. Than Bulma became pregneat, and the still were together, but after what was said, there was no coming back. But maybe Kami would give him a second chance?

"I'm going to go to her. It will cost me nothing, and I can gain everything" and with that thought he took off for CC. 

She was thinking about HIM again. Why was he hounting her so? She thought about him quite often, but never before she realized what they shared. She really cared for her. He said what he said becouse he was just hurt. She didn't belive in him back then... But she just needed to hear the words, she needed to be sure that he'd spend his life with her, but now it was all lost... It was no way he'd come back, no way he'd swallow his pride...

Bulma put chibi Trunks in his baby blue crib and warpped a blanket around him. He was so cute, but he resembled his father in many ways... He had only her coloring, but everything else was Vegetas'. She just couldn't figure out how she could let him go... 

She heard a small knock on the balcony window and she wondered if it was just her imagination, or it was just a bird, but she decided to check anyway. She opened the balcony door, but saw nothing. She shrugged and got back to the room.

Vegeta was floating above her window. He wanted to strangle himself. "God, You're such a stupid coward, you know that?!?!?!?!?!!?" he silently cursed his fear. His fear of seeing her. "Why are you, the Sayia-jin no Ouji afraid of a little, pathetic woman?!? " He knew why, but he wouldn't admit it, even to himself. He was afraid that she would reject him, but he wasn't ready for that. 

He gathered his strength once again, and knocked, this time a little stronger. He watched as his former mate walked slowly to the doors /AN: The Doors!/ and a few seconds later she opened them. The look on her face when she saw him was priceless. A mix of suprise, anger and hidden love.

- W... What are you doing here? – he heard her voice. He looked at her once again and decided to speak his heart (omg)

- I... Had to see you Bulma. I wanted to tell you that I'm... – he cringed - ...sorry for all the... things I said – his eyebrow started to twich – AND... – he fell to his knees – I beg you for your forgiveness. – he ended with a sigh. It was probably the most important (and the most difficult) speech he'd ever said.

Bulma stared at him, speechless. Not only he'd used her name, said "sorry", but he was begging her to forgive him! It HAD to be a dream. She slapped herself to wake up. When Vegeta looked at her questioningly she realized it wasn't a dream. It was really happening...

The prince watched as the Woman also fell to her knees. Her eyes were wide, her mouth open and it was clear that she hadn't expected this /Who would?!?/. She took his hand and only thing she managed to choke out was a quiet "yes". Than she started sobbing into his shirt.

After a few moments the Woman calmed herself down and looked at him with teary eyes.

- Why did you come back? After what I said...  

-You said?! I told you things that you didn't deserve to hear, I acted like a total bastard and I see no reason why shouldn't I come back. I only feared that you wouldn't want me back. Why would you need a partner who is arrogant, thinks only sbout himself and doesn't show feelings? You know you deserve better, but I just... – he paused but Bulma was determined to hear what he had on mind.

- What "just"?

- Doesn't matter.

- Tell me.

- You probably donn't wanna hear it anyway, so I see no point in...

- Tell me, Vegeta. I want to hear you. – she glared at him 

- I just love you. – he whispered painly. – But I fully understand if you don't want me...

- VEGETA YOU DOLT!!!! – she cut him before he could end – WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD ME BEFORE, BAKA?!?!?!?!? I LOVE YOU TOO, DAMN IT! AND I WANNA BE WITH YOU!!! – she yelled to the dumbfoded Sayia-jin and threw her arms around him. – Kami, I love you too... – and she started sobbing again.

- Women... What strange creatures... – Vegeta frowned but hugged Bulma back and for the first time in his life he felt..._ happiness._

**A little note for the ending:** Once again, thanks to all that reviewed and that WILL *evil glare*  rerview. I know that the ending wasn't the best in the world and very predictable, but hay... What I saw in Android Saga and Cell Games was hardly love... I figured that they admitted their feelings right after Cell Games so bear with me. Besides, I'm sick right now (nothin' new) , my head, throat and nose hurts and I don't seem to know what I'm writing right now.

 I think I'm gonna write something more. I was thinking about an AU fic that would be happening right after Freezer Saga. It would be about Freezer not being defeted by Mirai Trunks. What would happen than? 

Tell me what you think.

**A very little note:** Sorry that this chap was so late, but had a writes' block, the beginning of school and I was moving to another house so I had a "hard" time .^_~

**A few shoutouts: **Angel Slayer, Android18, Tweetyboo, Veronika and Athenea666 (heh nice nick ^_~)** THANK YA ALL VERY MUCH!!!**


End file.
